Una anhelada revancha
by ObeliskSlayer
Summary: Ash tiene decidido buscar la revancha en la liga donde más cerca estuvo de la gloria, Kalos, pero esta vez no sólo tiene que concentrarse en cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor maestro pokémon, sino que también debera definir los sentimientos que aparecieron luego del beso que le dio su amiga Serena. Pasen y sigan la nueva aventura de nuestro héroe.
1. Chapter 1: Recuerdos y regresos

**Capitulo I: La despedida y el regreso.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**_

Todo había terminado, su aventura por la región Kalos había acabado, una de las mejores regiones que visitó, recorrió varias regiones pero consideraba esa como la mejor hasta ahora y también de las más difíciles en cuanto a batallas de gimnasio.

Había viajado hasta esa región tan lejana con los mismos objetivos de siempre, atrapar más pokémon para que sean sus amigos y juntar todas las medallas para participar de la liga pokémon y ganarla. Se podría decir que el primer objetivo lo logró, capturó unos cuantos pokémon y se adaptaron a su equipo sin muchos inconvenientes y se hizo amigo de otros aunque no los haya atrapado.

Pero el segundo objetivo era otra historia, ganó las ocho medallas teniendo problemas en algunas pero siempre pudiendo superarlos y cuando entró a la liga parecía que iba bien encaminado hacia la victoria, aunque también tuvo sus problemas como en su primer combate en el cual estuvo a punto de ser descalificado por llegar tarde. Pero aún así logro superar cada obstáculo hasta llegar a la final.

En la ronda decisiva se enfrentó a Alain, un rival muy fuerte al cuál hasta ese momento aún no había podido vencer en combate, pero ese era el momento perfecto, su primera final, su primera victoria ante Alain y se coronaria como campeón de la liga, pero no siempre todo sale bien.

Nuevamente Ash Ketchum perdió la liga y aunque este haya sido el mejor resultado contando sus demás participaciones, es el que le deja con el sabor de boca más amargo debido a lo cerca que estaba del titulo de campeón.

Ciertamente él y Alain habían dado un combate impresionante, llegaron al final con un pokémon cada uno y eran sus pokémon más fuertes, por el lado de Alain se encontraba su Charizard megaevolucionado, y por el lado de Ash su Greninja con la metamorfosis afectiva completa.

Ambos lucharon hasta el final y dieron un combate espectacular, pero terminó venciendo el pokémon de Alain dándole la victoria a su entrenador. Esto fue un golpe muy duro para Ash que no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizarlo ya que tuvo que ayudar a detener los planes del Team Flare. El junto a sus amigos lograron detener todos los planes y salvar a Kalos y al mundo.

Sus amigos, otro punto importante de su viaje, ellos lo apoyaron desde su primer combate hasta el ultimo. Conoció a Clemont un chico inventor y a su hermanita Bonnie que luego de ser echado del gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose por el líder del mismo, ambos lo ayudaron y después tuvieron una batalla la cuál fue interrumpida por el equipo Rocket, en esa batalla nuestros héroes fueron auxiliados por un pequeño Froakie que terminó mal herido y por lo cual decidieron ir con el profesor Sycamore para que atienda al pokémon herido.

Ahí Ash pudo conocer al profesor y sus investigaciones sobre la megaevolución, también Ash ayudo al profesor con el problema de su Garchomp que perdió el control debido a un dispositivo del equipo Rocket.

Luego de resolver ese problema, él junto a los dos hermanos que decidieron unirse al azabache fueron rumbo al gimnasio de ciudad Santalune, donde Ash luego de perder la batalla contra Viola, se encontró con Serena, una vieja amiga de Ash aunque este no la recordaba. Ash entrenó para retar nuevamente a Viola y logró ganar su primera medalla.

Con Serena integrada al grupo partieron rumbo a la aventura. Vivieron muchas en las cuales aprendieron un montón de cosas, pero ahora todos se separaron. Clemont y Bonnie volvieron al gimnasio para que Clemont vuelva a asumir su puesto como líder del gimnasio Lumiose, Serena por su parte viajó a Hoenn para participar de los concursos pokémon y volverse una mejor performer para volver a retar a la actual reina de Kalos Aria.

Y Ash en este momento se encontraba en un avión rumbo a su región natal Kanto, junto a su pequeño e inseparable amigo Pikachu que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre las piernas de su entrenador. El azabache se encontraba aún recordando todas las aventuras vividas en Kalos, todos los amigos y rivales que había hecho en la región y su participación en la liga.

Varias horas después, ya de noche Ash se encontraba en Pueblo Paleta, decidió ir a su casa a ver a su madre y descansar para mañana ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak a ver a sus pokémon.

Una pequeña caminata después ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su hogar listo para entrar junto a Pikachu que se encontraba en su hombro

Ya llegué – Gritó el entrenador.

Pika pi – También gritó el roedor amarillo.

¿Ash? – Cuestionó su madre Delia saliendo por la puerta de la cocina seguida de Mr. Mime – Me alegro de que hayas llegado, vi la repetición de la liga estuviste asombroso – Alagó su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.

Gracias mamá, pero perdí de nuevo, no deberías estar tan orgullosa – Dijo Ash con tristeza por haber perdido la final.

¿Estás bromeando? Tu y tus pokemon estuvieron geniales, te has vuelto un entrenador muy fuerte – Dijo con orgullo Delia tratando de animar a su hijo.

Muchas gracias mamá, pero los halagos deben ser para mis pokémon, ellos fueron los que se lucieron – Comentó Ash.

Hablemos de eso en la cena, imagino que tienes hambre después del viaje – Invitó su madre.

Al terminar la cena Ash fue a su cuarto a descansar, pero antes de dormir tuvo una pequeña charla con su pikachu.

Amigo estuvimos tan cerca, todos confiaban en mi y los decepcione, incluso a ustedes – Confesó con tristeza el azabache.

Pika pi – Exclamó pikachu preocupado por su entrenador.

No te preocupes amigo, tu duerme yo me quedaré despierto unos minutos necesito pensar algunas cosas – Respondió a su pokémon el azabache.

Pikachu dudó unos momentos pero decidió hacer caso a su entrenador y fue cerrando los ojos para quedar profundamente dormido al lado de su entrenador. Este por su parte pensaba sobre sus amigos.

¿Cómo estarán todos? Hace mucho que no veo a Brock, ya debe haberse de convertido en un gran doctor pokémon, tampoco vi de nuevo a May y Max, la última vez que vi a May fue en Sinnoh y a Max desde que participe de la batalla de la frontera – Pensó Ash

Misty está dirigiendo su gimnasio en ciudad Celeste, tal vez pueda pasar a visitarla dentro de poco. Dawn no la veo desde Unova y lo último que supe de Iris y Cilan fue que viajaron a Johto – Seguía pensando el azabache – Es difícil separarse de los amigos, aun me duele haber tenido que dejar a Greninja en Kalos para que pueda ayudar a Blandito con el problema de las raíces creadas por el Team Flare. Pero sin duda a la que más extrañare es a Serena – Al pensar esto al entrenador se le vino el recuerdo de su despedida.

 _ **Flashback**_

Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de ciudad Lumiose, donde podemos ver a nuestros cuatro héroes esperando a lado de las escaleras que anunciaran el vuelo de la chica pelimiel.

Pasajeros rumbo a Hoenn por favor abordar el avión – Se escuchó por los parlantes del lugar el anuncio del vuelo de Serena.

Muy bien chicos creo que llegó la hora de despedirnos – Dijo la pelimiel triste.

Serena te voy a extrañar mucho – Dijo la pequeña Bonnie derramando varias lagrimas junto a Dedenne y dando un gran abrazo a la chica que consideraba como una hermana mayor.

Yo también te voy a extrañar Bonnie, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver – Prometió Serena tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Al soltar Bonnie a Serena el siguiente en acercarse a despedirse fue Clemont – Serena gracias por todo, principalmente por ayudarme a cuidar a Bonnie y te deseo mucha suerte en tu viaje – Dijo el inventor en tono triste por tener que despedirse de su amiga.

No tienes nada que agradecer Clemont, estoy feliz de haber viajado junto a ustedes y muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros – Terminó de despedirse del inventor y ahora quedaba lo más difícil.

Ash se acercó a ella – Serena quiero desearte mucha suerte en tu viaje, se que te servirá mucho y también quiero decirte que eres una gran performer y nunca dejes tu sueño – Dijo el azabache.

Serena escuchó atentamente las palabras que su amor le había dicho – Gracias Ash, gracias por invitarme a viajar contigo y los demás, solo gracias a eso pude descubrir mi pasión y déjame decirte que mi otro sueño sigue en pie, uno que nunca conté a nadie, me volveré más atractiva para ti Ash, ya que tu eres mi meta – Confesó la chica con determinación dejando sorprendido a Ash y feliz a los hermanos porque ya tenían una idea sobre los sentimientos de Serena hacia el azabache.

Serena se puso sobre las escaleras eléctricas comenzando a bajar, en medio de estas giró de nuevo para ver hacia donde estaban sus amigos – Ash – Llamó al chico que al escucharla se acerco un poco más a las escaleras y vio como la chica subía corriendo, cuándo llegó arriba se coloco de puntillas y juntos sus labios con los del entrenador sorprendiendo a todos y al mismo tiempo alegrando a la pequeña Bonnie y a Pikachu.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Serena, me dejaste muy claro lo que sentías, sé que te convertirás en una gran mujer y performer, con ese viaje sé que mejoraras mucho y te convertirás en la reina de Kalos, por eso yo también debo mejorar y convertirme en un campeón – Con este último pensamiento se quedó dormido.

En la mañana siguiente se levantó, tomó su desayuno y se despidió de su madre para ir al laboratorio del profesor a ver a este, a Tracey y principalmente a todos sus pokémon. Al llegar y luego de los saludos correspondientes a ambas personas, Ash fue al jardín para ver a sus amigos.

Pikachu, avisa a todos – Dijo Ash al pequeño roedor que bajo de su hombro y lanzo un rayo al cielo como señal. Segundos después se podía sentir un temblor que Ash y pikachu reconocieron de inmediato.

Creo que nunca cambiarán su forma de saludar – Comentó el azabache con una gota de sudor en la cabeza antes de ser aplastado por todos sus pokémon.

Luego de que todos se calmaron Ash decidió presentar a sus nuevos amigos – Chicos estos son los nuevos pokémon que capturé en Kalos dijo lanzando tres pokébolas de las cuales salieron Noivern, Hawlucha y Talonflame.

Estos se presentaron en su propio idioma y luego comenzaron a divertirse entre todos incluyendo a Ash. Al llegar la hora de almorzar Ash reunió a todos sus pokémon de nuevo y llamó a Tracey y el profesor que vinieron junto a su madre para almorzar y escuchar la razón por las que Ash los reunió.

Quiero informarles que me tomaré un año de entrenamiento antes de volver a participar de una liga, tal vez haga algunos viajes y todo pero serán con fines de entrenamientos, todo esto será para volver a participar de la liga Kalos – Anunció el azabache.

Esto sorprendió un poco a los adultos y a al observador pokémon ya que Ash no era de repetir regiones, pero notaron su determinación y pensaron que solo era por la liga, también notaron que esa determinación se estaba reflejando en sus pokemon y entonces estuvieron felices de que Ash se haya fijado de nuevo la meta de ganar la liga Kalos.

 **Un año después**

Nos encontramos en Kalos, y en pueblo Vaniville vemos como una chica está caminando hacia una pequeña casa. Al llegar a ella entrada observa como un gran pokémon se encuentra acostado en el jardín del frente, este al sentir la presencia de alguien cerca se levanta como todo fiel guardián del hogar, pero al fijarse de quien se trataba vuelve a recostarse en el pasto.

Hola Rhyhorn, te extrañe mucho – Dijo la chica acariciando al pokemon de un cuerno.

Rhy – Fue lo que recibió como respuesta por parte del pokemon.

La chica ahora se dirige hacia la puerta del hogar y al llegar a esta le da unos pequeños golpecitos y se dispone a esperar hasta que alguien abra.

Buenos dí… - Grace al abrir la puerta de su casa no pudo terminar su saludo debido a la sorpresa que le ocasionó ver a la chica en ese lugar.

¿Qué pasa mamá?, ¿así recibes a tu hija? – Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa hacia su madre.

Serena por fin regresaste – Finalmente habló Grace luego de salir del asombro para darle un cálido abrazo a su hija.

Así es mamá, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo – Respondió la pelimiel devolviendo el abrazo a su madre.

A mi también me alegra mucho, pasa tienes que contarme todo sobre tu viaje – Dijo Grace haciéndose a un lado para que Serena entre a su casa.

Está bien, pero antes… - Empezó a buscar algo de su mochila – Te traje algo de Hoenn, feliz cumpleaños mamá – Terminó de decir entregándole su regalo.

Así que si lo recordaste, muchas gracias – Agradeció aceptando el regalo.

Nunca lo olvidaría, solo por eso te dije que vendría en una semana, para darte una sorpresa – Comentó la chica.

Si que es una linda sorpresa, pero que ahora pasemos adentro para que me cuentes todo sobre tu viaje – Sugirió Grace.

Ambas fueron adentro y Serena fue a la sala a esperar a su madre que fue por té para charlar. Cuando regreso puso las tazas sobre la mesa, junto con el azúcar y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Y bien, ¿cómo te fue en los concursos? ¿Cómo son? – Preguntó Grace a su hija.

Aprendí mucho en Hoenn, los concursos son difíciles pero no son muy diferentes a las exhibiciones pokemon. La primera ronda de los concursos son similares a la ronda final de las exhibiciones, si pasas a la segunda ronda debes enfrentarte a otros concursantes hasta que uno gané el listón – Hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de su té y luego continuar – Si consigues cinco listones podes entrar al gran festival donde compiten solo los mejores – Contó Serena.

¿Y que tal te fue en los concursos? – Volvió a preguntar su madre.

En mis primeros concursos lograba pasar la primera ronda sin muchos problemas, pero a la hora de tener batallas no era muy buena aún – Dijo la pelimiel – Pero luego ya pude acostumbrarme mejor a las batallas y logre ganar mis cinco listones – Comentó con orgullo la performer.

¿Y en el gran festival? -Cuestionó ansiosa la corredora de Rhyhorn por saber el resultado de su hija.

Pues llegué hasta las semifinales – Respondió con un poco de vergüenza.

Eso es muy bueno Serena, te felicito – Dijo orgullosa de su hija - ¿Conociste nuevos amigos? – Preguntó su madre.

Así es, conocí a mucha gente e hice amigos y rivales – De hecho con una de mis amigas fue con la que combatí en las semifinales, pero ella era muy buena en los concursos – Respondió a su madre.

Me alegro mucho hija pero ahora que regresaste, ¿ya sabes lo que vas a hacer? – Cuestionó en tono serio por el futuro de su hija.

Pues yo… que… quería ir a… - No podía terminar su oración debido al nerviosismo que le producía hablar sobre cierta persona.

Entiendo, tu querías ir a Kanto a verlo ¿o me equivoco? – Preguntó sonriendo por la forma de actuar de su hija. Ella solo pudo asentir sonrojada.

Sabes que tal vez él haya viajado a otra región – Dijo Grace.

Lo sé, pero me podría quedar en Kanto un tiempo a esperar a que llegue para poder verlo – Respondió la chica.

Se nota que quieres verlo, ¿pero cual es el problema? Lo digo porque te veo dudosa de lo que vas a hacer – Preguntó su madre.

¿Qué tal si se olvidó de mi? O tal vez en su viaje haya encontrado a alguién más, quizá otra chica más hermosa y más segura de si misma que le dijo sus sentimientos y no se fue como yo lo hice – Comentó con mucho temor Serena a tal punto de que pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

Serena, yo te aseguro que Ash no se volvió a olvidar de ti, además con la despedida que tuvieron estoy segura de que siempre te recordara y no creo que encuentre a alguien más hermosa que tú – Consoló con una sonrisa a su hija.

Gracias mamá, lo necesitaba, ahora estoy más que segura de ir a… - Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de su casa.

Iré a ver quien es – Dijo Grace levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con una cara conocida – Pero si eres tú – Dijo reconociendo al chico que estaba parado en su frente.

Hola señora Grace, feliz cumpleaños, esto es de parte mía y de mi madre – Dijo el chico extendiendo un obsequio a la madre de Serena.

Muchas gracias, pasa adentro, creo que te llevaras una sorpresa – Invitó la señora Grace, el chico aceptó debido a la curiosidad.

Al entrar se encontró con alguien a quien extrañaba mucho – Serena, ha pasado mucho tiempo – Habló emocionado de ver a su amiga.

Eres tú… - Dijo Serena al reconocer al chico.

Mientras tanto en ciudad Lumiose, un avión llegaba desde Kanto y varios pasajeros bajaban de este, hasta que un chico con un roedor amarillo bajaron y al llegar al suelo no pudieron ocultar su emoción.

Kalos, he regresado – Gritó el joven dando un salto.

 _Continuara_

 **(N/A): Volví después de varias semanas con este nuevo proyecto. Como dije me tomé unas semanas debido a que debía acostumbrarme al horario del colegio otra vez, intentaré subir capítulos lo más pronto posible, no les aseguró un día exacto por el tema del colegio pero será pronto. Es todo lo que tenía que decir por ahora, espero sus comentarios y hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reencuentro y decisiones

**Disclaimer:** _ **Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**_

 **(N/A): Cuando los pokémon hablen entre sí primero será puesto en su idioma y luego la traducción, si son sus pensamientos directamente será la traducción. Sin más disfruten del capítulo.**

Kalos, donde los sueños y las aventuras comienzan, y para nuestro héroe este es el comienzo de otra gran aventura en la región donde estuvo hace poco años.

Estamos de vuelta Pikachu – Habló Ash Ketchum, un joven entrenador proveniente de la región Kanto a su amigo eléctrico.

Pika, pi – Respondió el roedor emocionado por volver a esa región donde hizo tantos amigos y luchó tantas batallas.

Creo que lo primero que haremos será visitar a Clemont y Bonnie, ya después decidiremos que hacer, ¿qué te parece? – Preguntó el azabache a su pokemon.

Pika – Respondió con un gesto de afirmación, estando de acuerdo con su entrenador.

Así ambos salieron del aeropuerto y fueron rumbo a la torre Lumiose, lugar que era el atractivo turístico más visitado de Lumiose y tal vez de todo Kalos. Ese lugar era considerado el emblema de la ciudad por ser muy visitado por los turistas, sino también por ser el gimnasio pokemon de la ciudad.

Y ahí es donde probablemente se encuentre su amigo inventor, debido a que el rubio era el líder del gimnasio. Luego de caminar por unos minutos llegaron a la entrada del enorme edificio, este lugar le traía algunos recuerdos de cuando estuvo ahí, cuando ayudó al Garchomp del profesor, cuando ayudó a Clemont a recuperar su gimnasio y posteriormente el recuerdo de la gran batalla que tuvo contra este por su quinta medalla.

Extrañaba un poco este lugar, espero que Clemont no este muy ocupado – Dijo para si mismo el azabache.

Al entrar al lugar subió por el ascensor hasta el último piso donde se encontraba el gimnasio. Bajo del ascensor y se acerco a la puerta metálica, apretó un botón que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y esperó hasta que alguien responda.

Hola, ¿vienes por u… - La voz se detuvo y en ese momento Ash se dio cuenta que una cámara que se encontraba al lado de la puerta lo estaba enfocando - ¿Eres tu Ash? – Preguntó la voz emocionada.

Así es, ¿eres tu Clemont, verdad? – Cuestionó el entrenador azabache al reconocer que esa voz era la de su amigo inventor.

Si estás en lo correcto, adelante pasa – Invitó el rubio. Cuando dijo esto la puerta que estaba frente a Ash comenzó a abrirse, dejando a la vista el campo de batalla donde Clemont realizaba sus batallas.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos desde que entró cuando otra puerta se abrió y de esta salió su amigo.

Ambos al encontrarse frente a frente se saludaron con un apretón de manos, en sus rostros se podía notar la emoción de reencontrarse de nuevo - ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó el azabache.

Todo bien – Contestó el inventor y antes de que Ash vuelva a hablar, Clemont se adelantó - ¿Cómo estás Pikachu? – Saludo al roedor acariciándole la cabeza.

Pika – Respondió alegre el pokemon amarillo.

Espera, ellos estarán emocionados de verte – Dijo el rubio sacando tres pokébolas las cuales lanzó al aire y de estas salieron unos viejos conocidos por los originarios de Kanto.

Estos se emocionaron al ver de nuevo a su amigo Pikachu, y empezaron a correr y jugar por todo el campo de batalla.

Veo que Luxray, Chespin y Bunnelby están muy felices de ver a Pikachu – Comentó Ash al ver como se divertían los cuatro pokemon.

Así es, estoy seguro que no pasaron ni un día sin extrañarlo, al igual que Bonnie a ti y a Serena – Dijo Clemont.

Yo también los extrañe a todos – Confesó Ash, de pronto se escuchó un ruido proveniente de su estómago por el cual se avergonzó.

Veo que tienes hambre, que te parece si vamos a comer y así me cuentas los motivos de tu visita, además estoy seguro que Bonnie querrá verte y se enojará si descubre que viniste a la ciudad y no la visitaste – Sugirió Clemont imaginándose lo insoportable que estará su hermanita si descubre lo de Ash.

Creo que tienes razón, vamos – Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo y luego de guardar a los tres pokemon del rubio y que Pikachu volviera al hombro de su entrenador fueron rumbo a la casa del inventor.

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar…_

Serena se encontraba sorprendida por la persona parada frente a ella - ¿Eres tu Calem? – Preguntó la peli miel, ella sabía muy bien quien era, pero por el asombro esa era la única oración que podía decir.

¿No me digas que ya te olvidaste de tu mejor amigo? – Preguntó divertido por la reacción de su amiga.

¿Cómo crees que me olvidaría de ti? – Dijo Serena, para luego acercarse a su amigo y regalarle un pequeño abrazo.

Toma asiento Calem, creo que hay mucho de que hablar – Invitó Grace.

Ambos amigos tomaron asiento mientras Grace fue por otra taza para su invitado, así ambos amigos aprovecharon para contarse un poco todo lo que les había pasado últimamente.

Te vi en la exhibición de clase maestra, estuviste asombrosa, te apoye en todo momento y hasta ahora pienso que tu merecías ser la ganadora – Contó Calem.

Gracias Calem pero Aria se merecía ganar, fue lo más justo, ella es muy buena – Dijo Serena, en ese momento su madre se acercaba con otra taza la cual pasó al chico.

Gracias señora Grace – Agradeció Calem aceptando la taza, se sirvió un poco de té y luego de unos pequeños sorbos habló de nuevo – Pero aún así eres muy buena, y ahora que volviste de tu entrenamiento seguramente eres mucho mejor, además de ser hermosa – Concluyó el chico.

Serena ante esto se sonrojo un poco – Gracias Calem, tu también te ves muy bien – Dijo halagado al chico.

Este llevaba una vestimenta muy parecida a la que Ash usó en Kalos, pero con la diferencia de que su camisa era de color negro y su gorra azul con un símbolo diferente, que cubría sus cabellos negros.

Gracias Serena – Habló el chico – Dime, ¿competirás de nuevo este año? – Consultó el chico curioso.

Esa es la idea, no pienso rendirme hasta cumplir mi meta de ser la reina de Kalos – Respondió Serena decidida.

Se parece mucho a él – Pensó Grace viendo el cambio que logró Serena gracias a esa persona especial.

Me alegra mucho oír eso, más por la siguiente pregunta que te voy a hacer – Dijo Calem haciendo una pausa y poniéndose un poco serio, esto llamo la atención de Grace y mucho más de Serena – Serena, ¿Qué te parece si viajamos juntos? – Preguntó el chico, esto sorprendió a Serena.

Yo… - La peli miel no sabía que decir.

 _De vuelta en Ciudad Lumiose_

Ash, Pikachu y Clemont ya habían llegado a la casa de este último, al entrar fueron recibidos por la pequeña Bonnie, que al ver a sus dos amigos de Kanto fue a abrazarlos con mucha emoción.

Estoy muy feliz de verlos, Dedenne también lo está- Dijo mostrando el bolso donde se encontraba el pokemon eléctrico. Este se mostraba feliz de ver de nuevo a sus amigos y lo demostraba con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno, ¿Por qué ustedes no juegan mientras yo preparo la comida? – Sugirió Clemont.

Bonnie empezó a jugar con Pikachu y Dedenne mientras Ash los veía divertirse y Clemont se encontraba preparando la comida. Luego de media hora el rubio los llamó para que se sentarán en la mesa.

Por ser tu regreso te prepare una exquisita sopa – Dijo Clemont sirviéndole un poco a Ash.

Muchas gracias Clemont – Agradeció a su amigo.

Antes de que todos empezarán a comer se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, cuando giraron la vista para ver de quien se trataba notaron que el que había llegado era el padre de Clemont y Bonnie.

Hola chicos lle… - Se quedó sorprendido de ver quien estaba en su casa – Ash – Fue lo único que dijo.

Es un gusto volver a verlo, Señor Meyer – Ash se levantó de su asiento para saludar al padre de sus amigos extendiéndose la mano.

El gusto es mío Ash – Respondió saliendo de su asombro y devolviendo el saludo.

Toma asiento Papá, preparé una gran comida – Dijo Clemont.

Estoy seguro que será una comida deliciosa – Comentó Meyer tomando asiento, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba junto al azabache – Dime Ash, ¿Dónde está Pikachu? – Cuestionó.

El se encuentra comiendo en la parte trasera junto a los demás pokémon- Contó Ash.

Seguramente ellos también quieren ponerse al día – Fue lo último que dijo Meyer antes de empezar a comer.

 _Con los pokémon_

Estos se encontraban comiendo muy alegres, todos estaban felices de verse de nuevo, ahí estaban Noivern, Hawlucha y Talonflame junto a los pokémon de Clemont y Pikachu. Mientras comían iban platicando de varias cosas, principalmente de lo que estuvieron haciendo desde que se separaron, pero en medio de la charla a Bunnelby se le ocurre algo.

Bun, Bunnelby, Bun – (Dime Pikachu ahora que están en Kalos, imagino que tu y tu entrenador querrán ver a Serena) – Esto hizo que todos dejarán de lado su conversación y pusieran atención a lo estaban hablando Pikachu y Bunnelby, principalmente los pokémon del entrenador azabache ya que estos conocían el principal motivo del arduo entrenamiento al que se sometieron durante todo un año.

Pika – (Así es) – Respondió Pikachu emocionado

¿Bun, Bunnelby? – (¿Estás emocionado por que llegue ese momento?) – Cuestionó el pokémon de Clemont.

Pi, ¿Pika, Pika, Pi? – (Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo si mi entrenador va a estar muy feliz de verla?) – Mencionó Pikachu.

¿Bunnelby, Bun? – (Estás feliz por él o por que verás a algún pokémon de Serena?) – Preguntó con picardía.

Ante esto Pikachu estaba un poco desconcertado, por supuesto que extrañaba a sus amigos Pancham, Braixen y Sylveon, entonces era obvio que iba a estar feliz de verlos – Pika, Pi – (No entiendo que me quieres decir) – Habló Pikachu.

Bunnelby – (Olvídalo) – Fue lo único que dijo el conejos resignado.

Esto no logró convencer a Pikachu, ciertamente su amigo trataba de decirle algo, pero el no lo entendió – Tal vez lo mejor sea preguntarle de nuevo en otro momento, ya que ahora no creo que me lo diga – Pensó Pikachu, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de alguien.

Ches, Chespin, Ches – (Saben, hablando de los pokémon de Serena, extraño mucho a la hermosa Sylveon) – Confesó Chespin – Ches, Chespin- (Tal vez si nos vemos de nuevo, tendré por fin una oportunidad) – Dijo con mucha esperanza.

Todos los presentes observaron a Chespin con una mirada de "eso nunca va a pasar", esto desanimó un poco al pokémon tipo planta e hizo que algunos rieron por su actitud.

Luego de esa escena, todos volvieron a la conversación en la que estaban antes de haber prestado atención a la de Bunnelby, todos excepto Pikachu que seguía analizando las palabras de Bunnelby y trataba de descubrir lo que quiso decir.

Se nota que le di en que pensar – Bunnelby decía esto dentro de su cabeza y se le venía un recuerdo a la mente.

 _ **Flashback**_

Nos encontramos en un campo, donde podemos ver a nuestros héroes Ash, Clemont, Bonnie y Serena junto a todos sus pokémon almorzando alegremente. El primero en terminar fue Ash, quien de inmediato se levantó y fue hacia sus pokémon.

¿Qué les parece un entrenamiento? – Preguntó a ellos. Apenas dijo aquello todos terminaron en un parpadeo su comida y fueron junto a su entrenador dispuestos a entrenar.

Ash, ¿A dónde vas? – Cuestionó Serena.

Vamos a ir a entrenar un poco, debemos estar en forma para la liga Kalos – Respondió muy animado para luego alejarse junto a sus pokémon.

Si que está animado por la liga – Comentó el rubio inventor viendo a su amigo entrenar.

Serena también veía el entrenamiento, pero ella mantenía la mirada fija en el entrenador azabache, estaba más interesada en el que en los pokémon de éste – Se ve muy lindo cuando está animado – Pensó la peli miel. Serena no se estaba dando cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba alrededor, y esto hizo que no se de cuenta de que una de sus pokémon estaba en el mismo estado que ella, solo que esta tenía puesta la mirada en cierto roedor amarillo. Esto no paso desapercibida para cierta pokémon de tipo fuego y cierto pokémon con forma de conejo.

Brai, Braixen, Brai, Brai – ( Si no puedes dejar de mirarlo al menos cierra la boca, te pueden entrar moscas) – Dijo riendo la Pokémon de fuego. Ante esto Sylveon no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse muy avergonzada, la habían descubierto.

Syl – (No sé de qué estás hablando) – Trató de evadir el tema pero sabía que ya estaba acorralada.

Bunnelby, Bun, Bun – (Ya deja de ocultarlo, es obvio que te gusta Pikachu) – Afirmó el pokémon también riendo por la actitud de su mejor amiga.

Syl, Sylveon – (Creo que ya no puedo negarlo, me gusta Pikachu) – Confesó resignada la tipo hada.

Braixen, Brai- (No sólo eso, te mueres por el) – Dijo Braixen.

¿Sylveon? – (¿Se nota mucho?) – Preguntó un poco asustada por pensar que sus demás amigos también se hayan dado cuenta.

Bun, Bunnelby – (No te preocupes, solo nosotros nos dimos cuenta) – Respondió Bunnelby.

¿Braixen, Brai? – (¿Por qué no vas a hablarle cuando termine su entrenamiento?) – Sugirió Braixen.

Sylveon, Syl, Sylveon – (No creo que sea buena idea, me pongo muy nerviosa cuando habló con el, seguro piensa que soy rara) – Hablo desanimada.

Ambos pokémon notaron la tristeza de la tipo hada y decidieron apoyarla – Braixen, Brai – (Nosotros te ayudaremos, no te preocupes) – Dijo Braixen animando a su amiga. Ella miro a Bunnelby y este simplemente asintió dándole una sonrisa en indicándole que también la ayudaría. Ante esto Sylveon se sintió muy agradecida con sus amigos.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Tal vez no sea mucho en lo que ayudé, pero con el poco tiempo que tuve lo hice pensar un poco, si no fuera por todo el entrenamiento que realizó en nuestro viaje anterior tal vez le hubiera podido hablar más – Pensó Bunnelby.

 _De vuelta dentro de la casa de Clemont_

Dime Ash, ¿Qué te trae de nuevo a Kalos? – Preguntó Meyer. Todos habían terminado de comer y ahora se encontraban simplemente conversando.

Vine por mi revancha en la liga Kalos – Respondió decidido, esto causó una sonrisa en Meyer y Clemont, pero dejo algo insatisfecha la menor.

Tal vez deba hablar un poco con él – Pensó Bonnie mirando al azabache.

Así que participarás de nuevo en la liga, eso quiere decir que este año será interesante, no como el año pasado – Comentó el padre de los hermanos rubios.

Pero falta mucho para la liga y tú ya tienes todas las medallas de la primera vez que viniste a Kalos, ¿acaso… - Clemont no pudo terminar porque Ash lo interrumpió.

Así es Clemont, quiero retar nuevamente a los líderes de gimnasio y tu no eres la excepción – Afirmó Ash.

Ya veo, en ese caso podemos ir ahora al gimnasio a ver si puedes ganarme nuevamente – Dijo Clemont decidido a darle un gran combate a su amigo.

Podríamos ir ahora, pero recuerdo que tú como regla querías que el retador tuviera cuatro medallas como mínimo, así que estoy dispuesto a cumplir ese requisito nuevamente antes de combatir nuevamente contra ti – Dijo Ash.

Está bien, si tu lo dices – Respondió Clemont.

Entonces, ¿Qué harás ahora? – Preguntó Bonnie curiosa.

Estaba pensando en ir a el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, quería saludarlo y preguntarle algo muy importante – Contó el azabache – Y luego estaba pensando en ir a algún lugar a hospedarme y luego partir mañana temprano rumbo al primer gimnasio – Terminó de contar su plan Ash.

Nosotros te acompañaremos al laboratorio, y por el lugar donde dormir no te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí sin ningún problema, ¿No es cierto papá? – Preguntó el inventor.

Así es Clemont, siempre hay lugar para los amigos – Contestó sonriente a su hijo.

Esto alegró más que nunca a Ash – Muchas gracias de verdad – Dijo el azabache – Y una ultima pregunta, ¿ustedes no quieren viajar conmigo como en los viejos tiempos? – Consultó esperanzado de volver a viajar con sus amigos.

Lo lamento Ash, pero ya no podre dejar el gimnasio de nuevo y no queremos que Bonnie viaje sin mi o sin mi padre, así que esta vez tendré que decir que no – Fue la respuesta del inventor, estaba triste de no poder viajar nuevamente con su amigo y sabía que Bonnie también se encontraba triste, pero esa era la vida de un líder de gimnasio.

Entiendo – Respondió triste, pero luego notó la mirada de sus amigos que también estaban tristes por no poder acompañarlo – Chicos no se pongan así, tratemos de aprovechar lo que queda del día, además luego de que me vaya nos volveremos a ver pronto – Trató de animarlos.

¿Estarás bien viajando solo? – Cuestionó el líder de gimnasio.

No te preocupes, podré cuidarme solo, además, iré a pueblo Vaniville a ver su Serena ya volvió de su viaje y le preguntaré si no quiere viajar conmigo – Dijo el azabache un tanto sonrojado. Esto no pasó desapercibido por la pequeña Bonnie.

Definitivamente debo hablar con el – Pensó la pequeña.

Está bien, ¿Qué les parece si nos ponemos en marcha hacia el laboratorio? – Sugirió Clemont.

Estoy de acuerdo, vamos – Dijo dirigiéndose a la parte trasera para recoger a sus pokémon y luego dirigirse hacia el laboratorio siendo seguido por los rubios.

 _Mientras tanto en el hogar de Serena_

Yo… - Dudaba sobre que decirle a su amigo- No lo sé – Finalmente respondió.

Vamos Serena, yo quiero viajar contigo, como lo prometimos, no lo recuerdas, dijimos que algún día iríamos juntos por nuestros pokémon iniciales , pero tu decidiste comenzar tu viaje sin mi – Contó Calem.

Lo sé Calem, pero yo tenía otros planes – Intentó negarse nuevamente pero el chico no se rendiría fácilmente.

Pensé que podrías cumplir con tu promesa, pero creo que tendré que seguir esperando – Dijo desanimado, lo que Serena no veía es que Calem solo estaba fingiendo para convencerla.

Sabes, creo que si viajaré contigo – Acepto finalmente al ver la cara de su amigo.

 _Continuará_

 **(N/A): Espero que les haya gustado, sé que tarde nuevamente pero es por el tema del colegio, el siguiente trataré de traerlo más rápido. Dos cosas más, espero que se hayan fijado que además de la pareja Ash x Serena, también habrá Pikachu x Sylveon; y como última cosa que decir espero sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3: Recordando rivales y amigos

**Disclaimer:** _ **Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**_

 _En el capítulo anterior Ash se dirigía hacia el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore con el fin de hacerle unas preguntas, mientras que en pueblo Vaniville, Calem lograba convencer a Serena de que viaje con éll por Kalos, esta estaba muy dudosa ya que quería ir a Kanto a visitar a Ash, pero finalmente se dejó convencer por Calem._

 _ **Pueblo Vaniville**_

¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? – Cuestionó la madre de Serena mientras recogía las tazas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

Así es, se lo prometí a Calem cuando éramos niños – Respondió Serena que estaba ayudando a su madre.

¿Y que hay de Ash? Tu dijiste qué irías a Kanto a verlo – Volvió a decir su madre mientras tomaba rumbo hacia la cocina.

Se lo qué dije, pero puedo esperar para verlo – Contestó Serena.

 _Antes estaba tan segura de ir a verlo, ahora ni siquiera piensa en eso – Pensó su madre_ – Cuéntame, ¿Cuál es esa promesa de la que hablaron tu y Calem? – Preguntó Grace.

Pues verás… - Empezó a contar Serena.

 _ **Flashback**_

Nos encontramos en pueblo Vaniville hace unos pocos años y podemos ver que en un gran jardín se encontraban una niña y un niño de aproximadamente 9 años divirtiéndose juntos.

Descansamos un momento – Dijo la niña sentándose sobre el pasto, habían estado jugando desde ya hace unas horas sin parar y la chica ya s estaba agotada.

No resistes nada – Comentó el otro niño, este también se encontraba agotado pero se hacía el fuerte para molestar a su amiga.

Vamos, sí se nota que tú también estas agotado – Se defendió la chica.

Por está vez creo que tienes razón – Finalmente se rindió y terminó sentándose en el pasto como la niña.

¿Alguna vez pensaste en ser entrenadora pokémon Serena? – Cuestionó el chico.

La peli miel ante esta pregunta dudó un poco, ciertamente los pokémon no le llamaban mucho la atención, incluso hace poco tiempo estuvo en un campamento pokémon y seguían sin gustarle mucho – _Pero eso es ahora, quién sabe en el futuro-_ Fue el pensamiento de la niña.

No lo sé Calem, no es algo que me llame mucho la atención, pero quien sabe en el futuro – Respondió Serena.

Yo si lo he pensado y me encanta la idea, pero… -Se detuvo analizando mejor las palabras que iba a decir – No sería lo mismo sin mi mejor amiga – Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Gracias Calem – Dijo Serena sin notar el sonrojo de su amigo.

Por eso quiero que hagamos una promesa – Comentó emocionado el chico – Si tu decides que quieres ser entrenadora, quiero que me prometas que iniciaremos nuestro viaje juntos, si no te decides antes de que cumplamos 15, entenderé que no quieres y viajaré yo solo – Terminó de hablar el chico.

Serena observó lo emocionado que estaba el chico y sonrió ante esto – Esta bien Calem, es una promesa – Dijo para luego estrechar su mano con la de Calem.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor, quieres cumplir tu palabra – Intuyó Grace.

Así es – Respondió la peli miel mientras terminaba de ayudar a su madre – Iré a preparar mis cosas para el viaje – Dijo Serena y subió a su habitación.

 _Espero que todo salga bien_ – Pensó Grace teniendo un presentimiento sobre el viaje de su hija.

 _ **Ciudad Lumiose**_

Ash junto a Clemont y Bonnie se encontraban rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore.

Por favor chicos, díganme de que estaban hablando – Suplicó Clemont a su hermanita y su amigo para que le cuenten lo que tanto hablaron en su ausencia.

Es un secreto Clemont, así que no andes de curioso pues no te lo diremos – Respondió Bonnie regañando a su hermano pues ya lo estaba cansando su insistencia.

¿Ni siquiera tú? – Cuestionó el inventor mirando a Ash.

Lo siento Clemont, pero como dijo Bonnie es un secreto – Dijo riendo Ash por la actitud de su amigo.

Está bien – Resignado Clemont continuó el camino hacia el laboratorio con la duda en la cabeza.

Luego de caminar unos minutos más habían llegado a su destino, el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore se encontraba igual que hace unos años, se notaba que el profesor no le gustan mucho las remodelaciones.

Por fin llegamos – Comentó Ash, aunque el camino no fue muy largo, él se encontraba ansioso.

Nosotros también estamos ansiosos de ver al profesor, desde que te fuiste lo visitamos pocas veces debido a que me encontraba muy ocupado con el gimnasio – Contó Clemont.

Entonces habrá mucho que contar – Dijo Ash, dio unos toques a la puerta y se quedaron esperando unos cuántos segundos hasta que escucharon que alguien se acercaba a la puerta desde el otro lado.

Buenas tardes – Saludó al momento de abrir la puerta – Pero si son ustedes, por favor pasen – Invitó cordialmente la asistente del profesor.

Buenas tardes Sophie – El primero en saludar fue Clemont.

Esperen aquí mientras le aviso al profesor que vinieron de visita – Dijo la chica dirigiéndose por uno de los pasillos que había en el lugar. Luego de unos minutos el profesor hizo acto de presencia junto a su asistente, pero no venían solos.

Es un gusto volver a verlos chicos – Dijo al profesor al grupo de Ash extendiendo la mano hacia este en forma de saludo.

El gusto es nuestro profesor – Devolvió el saludo el azabache- No esperaba encontrarlos aquí – Se dirigió al grupo que llegó detrás del profesor.

Ash! Ha pasado tanto tiempo – Dijo un chico robusto, de cabello negro, ojos negros y tez clara, llevaba puesta una playera negra con la imagen de un Vanillite con un pantalón color naranja y zapatos de color blanco y negro.

Lo mismo digo Tierno - Respondió con simpleza el azabache.

No puedo creer que estés de vuelta por aquí – Se notaba la emoción de un chico de cabello naranja, ojos azules y tez clara, traía un chaleco verde sobre una remera blanca con cuello, pantalón color gris y zapatos verdes.

Así es Trevor, estoy de vuelta para ganar la liga Kalos- Contó decidido el entrenador azabache.

Pero aún queda mucho tiempo para el comienzo de la liga, y tú ya tienes las 8 medallas de tu anterior viaje – Comentó una chica de cabello castaño sujetado en dos coletas, tenía unos ojos verdes y tez morena, llevaba una camiseta rosada con moños de color negro, un mini-short azul marino y una zapatillas rosadas.

Es cierto Shauna, pero quiero retar nuevamente a todos los gimnasios, volveré a recorrer todo Kalos – Dijo con determinación, esa misma que había impresionado a la chica peli castaña hace años.

 _Se nota que no cambió mucho, sigue con esa misma determinación de hace años, pero eso lo hace más lindo –_ Pensó la chica _– Pero que estoy pensando, Serena es mi mejor amiga y a ella le gusta Ash, no puedo estar pensando que el es lindo, aunque sea verdad –_ Terminó con un pequeño sonrojo que casi no se notaba.

¿Qué te parece una batalla Ash? Quiero ver que tanto mejoras te y que veas que tanto mejoré – Sugirió Tierno.

Por supuesto, no me gusta rechazar una batalla – Respondió el azabache – Pero, ¿Dónde tendremos la batalla? – Cuestionó Ash.

No se preocupen por eso, aunque no parezca hubo remodelaciones aquí, y pedí para que en el invernadero me construyan una pequeña arena para combates, pueden tener su batalla ahí sin ningún problema – Dijo el profesor.

Eso es perfecto profesor – Respondió Tierno.

Chicos ustedes vayan adelantándose, yo quiero hablar de algo con el profesor – Dijo Ash generando cierto misterio entre todos los presentes – Clemont por favor quédate, tu también podrías ayudarme – Se dirigió el azabache al inventor.

Está bien – Contestó sin dudar el rubio.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del jardín del profesor mientras los nombrados por el azabache junto a él se quedaron.

¿De qué quieres hablar Ash? – Cuestionó el profesor.

Solo les quería preguntar si es qué no han escuchado sobre las plantas del equipo Flare de nuevo, tal vez me dé alguna pista sobre donde se encuentra Greninja – Dijo Ash.

Lo lamento pero yo no supe nada más desde la ultima vez que los vimos – Respondió Clemont.

Yo tampoco supe nada- Comentó el profesor.

Lo entiendo – Dijo Ash desanimado, él tenía muchas ganas de ver a su viejo amigo – ¿Y no saben de alguna forma para que me pueda comunicar con él? – Preguntó el chico.

Estaré investigando, creo que se me ocurre una Idea pero aún no es muy segura – Contestó el profesor.

Y yo lo ayudaré en todo lo que necesite, te lo prometo Ash – Fue lo que dijo el inventor.

Muchas gracias chicos – Agradeció el entrenador – Muy bien, vamos afuera que ya nos deben estar esperando, ¿Estás listo para la batalla amigo? – Le preguntó a su fiel Pikachu.

Pika, Pi – Se notaba su determinación.

Creo que no hace falta decirles que no le comenten esta charla, quiero que sea una sorpresa, principalmente para Bonnie – Comentó el azabache y ambos lo entendieron.

Salieron afuera y vieron que ya todos estaban sentados y Tierno se encontraba parado en uno de los lados de la arena.

Ya era hora de que aparecieran- Dijo la pequeña Bonnie ansiosa por ver combatir de nuevo a su amigo.

Lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar – Se disculpó Clemont.

Espero que estés listo Ash – Dijo Tierno.

Claro que lo estoy – Respondió Ash colocándose en su lado.

Bien si no tienen inconvenientes yo seré el árbitro de esta batalla, será de 3 contra 3 sin sustituciones, el que pierda a sus tres pokémon primero perderá el encuentro, ¿Están de acuerdo? – Preguntó el profesor.

Si – Respondieron Ash y Tierno al mismo tiempo.

Muy bien saquen a su primer pokémon – Gritó el profesor.

Llegó la hora, sal Ludicolo – Dijo Tierno lanzando su pokébola al aire y de esa salió un pokémon verde y amarillo.

Ludi – Soltó un grito el pokémon haciendo unos pasos de baile característico de los pokémon de Tierno.

Está bien, Hawlucha yo te elijo – Esta vez le tocó a Ash quien eligió al pokémon rojo de tipo volador y lucha.

Muy bien será Ludicolo vs Hawlucha, que empiece la batalla – Gritó el profesor agitando sus manos.

Hawlucha empecemos con fuerza, usa golpe karate – El brazo derecho del pokémon se cubrió totalmente de un brillo blanco y fue directo hacia Ludicolo.

Mostremos nuestros pasos Ludicolo – Tierno comenzó a bailar junto a su pokémon y con esos movimientos logro esquivar el golpe karate – Excelente, ahora utiliza bala semillas – El pokémon verde abrió su boca y de allí salieron varias semillas que lograron impactar en el tipo lucha.

¿Estás bien Hawlucha? – Preguntó Ash y el pokémon se levantó sin muchas dificultades – Se mueve bien para esquivarlos mis ataques, debemos ser más rápidos, utiliza golpe karate de seguido hasta darle – Nuevamente El pokémon cargo su ataque y fue contra su oponente.

Sigue bailando Ludicolo – De la misma forma que la primera fue esquivando los ataques – Será mejor que intentes otra cosa Ash – Sonó confiado Tierno al ver que Hawlucha no lograba acertar algún golpe.

No te confíes tanto – Respondió el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa. Tierno no entendía esto ya que desde su perspectiva el llevaba la ventaja, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que su pokémon recibió dos golpes seguidos.

¿Pero cómo? – Se cuestionaba el entrenador de Ludicolo.

Pues Hawlucha es muy bueno analizando estilos de combate, y eso estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo – Indicó el azabache.

En ese caso tendremos que ser más rápidos, Ludicolo utiliza danza de lluvia – Éste lanzó un grito al aire y en el cielo se formaron unas nubes grises de donde empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia.

Esto no es nada bueno – Pensó Ash.

Adelante Ludicolo, Hidrobomba – El pokémon lanzó un poderoso chorro de agua de su boca el cual sorprendió por su velocidad al azabache y dio de lleno en Hawlucha.

Hawlucha resiste, esto será arriesgado pero espero que confíes en mi – Le dijo a su pokémon y este asintió con la cabeza – Bien, utiliza baile de espadas – Unas cuántas espadas rodearon a Hawlucha y desaparecieron al instante.

Aunque aumentes tu poder no conseguirás acertar algún golpe, debemos acabar con esto de prisa, Ludicolo Bala semillas – El ataque logró dar en el blanco dañando mucho a Hawlucha.

No te rindas, sigue usando baile de espada – Hawlucha no dudaba en lo que le decía su entrenador.

Tu tampoco te detengas Ludicolo – Ambos continuaban con sus ataques, solo que el único que recibía daños era el tipo lucha.

Todo indicaba que el victorioso iba a ser Tierno, hasta él ya daba por ganado el combate, pero no se dio cuenta que la lluvia generada por su Ludicolo había terminado.

Eso es Hawlucha, es nuestra oportunidad, utiliza tijera X – Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se dirigió hacia el tipo planta y con los brazos cruzados frente a él en forma de X.

Ni Ludicolo ni Tierno reaccionaron a tiempo y el pokémon recibió el fuerte impacto que provocó una pequeña explosión en el campo y cuando tuvieron la periférica de lo sucedido notaron que Ludicolo se encontraba tendido en el campo completamente debilitado y Hawlucha cerca de él aún de pie pero con algunas dificultades.

Ludicolo no puede continuar, el ganador fue Hawlucha – Dijo el profesor.

Buen trabajo amigo, estuviste increíble – Felicitó el azabache a su pokémon.

Mientras en las gradas Clemont analizaba la batalla de sus amigos – Fue una muy buena estrategia de parte de Ash, resistir todos los ataques y aumentar el suyo con varios bailes de espadas y lo terminó de un solo ataque – Intuyó el rubio – Pero aún así fue una estrategia bastante arriesgada y ahora su pokémon está muy débil – Terminando su análisis volvió a fijar su vista en el campo donde el entrenador bailarín iba a sacar su segundo pokémon.

Esta será la buena, sal Raichu – De la pokébola que había lanzado salió su segundo pokémon, quién tenía casi la misma apariencia que el roedor que se encontraba a lado de Ash, solo que este lucia más grande y era de color naranja.

Comiencen – Apenas dieron la señal el primero en moverse fue Tierno.

Raichu usa atactrueno – El pokémon dio un salto y en el aire lanzó un poderoso rayo hacia el tipo lucha.

Esquívalo – Ya era tarde, debido al cansancio no pudo esquivarlo y recibió el poderoso ataque que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Hawlucha no puede continuar, el ganador es Raichu – Indicó el profesor.

Buen trabajo Hawlucha, tómate un buen descanso – Dijo devolviendo al pokémon a su pokébola y guardándola, de inmediato sacó otra y la lanzó.

Saludos Noivern – En el campo hizo acto de presencia un pokémon con la apariencia de un murciélago y rasgos de un dragón.

Raichu contra Noivern, Adelante – Indicó el profesor.

Raichu rayo carga – El pokémon disparo una energía de color amarilla hacia Noivern.

Defiéndete con pulso dragón – De su boca salió una energía que fue tomando forma de dragón y chocó contra el otro ataque ocasionando nuevamente una explosión.

Ataque centrado – El pokémon eléctrico creo entre sus manos una bola de energía y la lanzó hacía su adversario.

Estruendo – El ataque del pokémon de Ash chocó contra el ataque centrado haciéndolo desaparecer – Ahora usa corte aéreo – Las alas del enorme murciélago brillaron y en un aleteo unas especies de cierras de aire se dirigían hacia el tipo eléctrico.

Utiliza excavar para esquivarlos- Raichu hizo un hoyo en el suelo y salió de la vista del tipo dragón.

Noivern, usa supersónico para descubrir por donde saldrá – Noivern cerró los ojos para concentrarse en los sonidos que podía percibir con su ataque.

Sal y usa atactrueno – El tipo eléctrico salió de su escondite y realizó su ataque, pero Noivern con ayuda de su supersónico pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

Usa garra dragón y mándalo más arriba – Las garras del pokémon brillaron de un color verde y este se dirigió hacia el tipo eléctrico quien no reaccionó a tiempo y fue enviado hacia arriba – Ahora termínalo con pulso dragón – El ataque dio un golpe directo y se vio como el pokémon caía hasta el suelo.

Raichu no puede continuar el ganador es Noivern – Dijo el profesor, mientras Noivern volvía a aterrizar en el campo y Raichu era guardado en su pokébola.

Ash es muy fuerte, pero nosotros también le demostraremos lo que podemos hacer, confío en ti – Le dijo a su último pokémon quien seguía dentro de su pokébola.

Mientras en las gradas lo espectadores hablaban sobre la batalla que estaban presenciando.

Ash se ha vuelto muy fuerte – Comentó el inventor.

Así es pero Tierno también, y aún le queda un pokémon- Respondió Trevor.

Si pero a Ash le quedan dos, el lleva la ventaja – Dijo la pequeña Bonnie.

Tal vez sea así, pero ustedes ya se imaginarán cuál es el ultimo pokémon de Tierno, y este viene con una sorpresa – Contó Shauna observando a su amigo.

¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestionó Bonnie.

Ya lo verán – La simple respuesta que les dio el peli naranja dejó insatisfechos a ambos rubios, quienes dirigieron su mirada al campo en espera de la sorpresa a la que se referían sus amigos.

De vuelta al campo Tierno lanzó su pokébola al aire y de está salió una gran tortuga azul con dos cañones en la espalda, pero lo que más intimidó al azabache fue la megapiedra que se encontraba en la frente del tipo agua.

Así es Ash, mi Blastoise puede megaevolucionar – Dijo el entrenador al notar la mirada de sorpresa del azabache.

Eso es bueno, pero no nos detendremos, ¿No es así Noivern? – Su amigo asintió con la cabeza y fijo su mirada determinada hacia el pokémon que tenía frente suyo.

Blastoise contra Noivern, Adelante – Dio la señal.

Usa hidrocañon – De sus cañones salieron dos bolas de agua directo hacia Noivern.

Esquívalo – Haciendo caso a su entrenador alzó vuelo para poder esquivar el ataque – Garra dragón – Con sus garras de color verde se dirigió hacia el pokémon tipo agua.

Esquívalo – El pokémon fue moviéndose por el campo como si fuera que estaba bailando y esquivaba todos los ataques del tipo dragón. Cuando se detuvieron este realizó su siguiente ataque – Aumentemos la velocidad, usa danza de lluvia – Con un grito unas nubes se formaron en el cielo y cayó la lluvia.

Tenemos que resistir amigo – Indicó el azabache – Usa Acróbata – El tipo dragón empezó a brillar y realizando unos movimientos en el cielo se dirigió hacía Blastoise.

Caíste, esquívalo y usa rayo de hielo – Con su velocidad aumentada logró esquivar el ataque e hizo que Noivern se chocara contra el suelo, para después golpearlo con un poderoso y efectivo rayo de hielo.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó a su pokémon, el cual trataba de levantarse pero se encontraba muy lastimado.

Termínalo con cabezazo – El tipo agua dio un salto y golpeó al tipo dragón que no pudo esquivarlo y lo dejó fuera de combate.

Noivern ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Blastoise – Fue el grito del profesor.

Regresa amigo, toma un buen descanso – Dijo el azabache regresando al tipo dragón a su pokébola.

En las gradas, los rubios estaban impresionados por lo poderoso que se había vuelto el Blastoise de Tierno.

Es muy fuerte, y eso que todavía no ha megaevolucionado – Soltó con asombro el chico.

Así es, aún cuando estuvimos realizando algunas investigaciones para el profesor, Tierno siguió entrenando. Siempre decía que era para el momento que enfrente nuevamente a Ash – Confesó Shauna.

En el campo, Ash miraba fijamente hacia el tipo agua, principalmente a la piedra que tenía en la frente.

Escucha Pikachu, es tu turno – Le dijo a su mejor amigo – Que no te intimide su megapiedra, yo se que puedes ganarle – Ante las palabras de su entrenador, Pikachu saltó al campo decidido.

Está es la última batalla, Blastoise vs Pikachu, comiencen – Dijo el profesor.

Aprovechemos que danza de lluvia sigue activo, utiliza cabezazo – Con la velocidad incrementada fue directo hacia Pikachu.

Esquívalo usando ataque rápido – Con una impresionante velocidad logró esquivar el cabezazo – Ahora cola de hierro – La cola de Pikachu se puso de un color gris asemejándose al metal y fue hacia Blastoise dándole un golpe directo en la cabeza.

No retrocedas Blastoise y usa burbujas – Antes de que pudiera ejecutar el ataque el azabache dio una orden a su pokémon.

Doble equipo – Varios Pikachu aparecieron frente a la tortuga confundiéndola.

Dispara a todos – Fue lo que dijo Tierno, su pokémon fue disparando a cada copia hasta que se quedó sin blancos.

Pero donde… - Antes de que Tierno pudiera terminar fue interrumpido por el gritó del entrenador de Pikachu.

Usa electrobola – Arriba de Blastoise se encontraba Pikachu con una bola de electricidad en su cola, lanzó la bola hacia Blastoise la cual le causó mucho daño – Atactrueno – Con un poderoso rayo logró dañar nuevamente al tipo agua el cual al haber acabado la danza de lluvia no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

Eres muy fuerte Ash, pero es hora de mostrarte todo lo que podemos hacer, ¿listo Blastoise? – Preguntó a su pokémon, este que se encontraba un poco lastimado por los ataques efectivos, asintió como respuesta – Demostremos nuestros mejores pasos, megaevoluciona – Dio un toque a una pulsera que tenía en el brazo y de está salieron unos hilos de luz y al mismo tiempo pasaba lo mismo con la piedra que tenía Blastoise en la frente, ambos lados se unieron y en ese momento Blastoise comenzó a brillar.

Ash y Pikachu miraban expectantes a lo que en unos segundos se tenían que enfrentar, el Blastoise de Tierno había terminado y ahora era un magnífico Mega-Blastoise.

Se había vuelto un poco más grande y corpulento, ahora en lugar de tener sus dos cañones en la espalda solo tenía uno que era mucho más grande que los anteriores, además llevaba dos más pequeños, ubicados uno en cada brazo.

Pulso dragón – De los tres cañones se disparó energía que al unirse formó la imagen de una dragón.

Responde con atactrueno – El ataque de Pikachu chocó contra el pulso dragón de Blastoise y fue fácilmente superado por este, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ash.

La habilidad de Mega-Blastoise es megalanzador, lo que incrementa sus movimientos de pulso – Contó Tierno.

 _Eso puede ser un problema_ – Pensó el azabache.

Blastoise, burbujas – De su boca salió una gran cantidad de burbujas hacia Pikachu.

Electrobola – Pikachu lanzó su ataque el cual fue destruyendo cada burbuja e impacto contra Blastoise.

Una vez más pulso dragón – El ataque nuevamente dio en Pikachu el cual ya se encontraba algo herido – Termínalo con rayo de hielo – De sus cañones salieron unos rayos celestes que se dirigían a Pikachu.

Esquívalo – En el último instante Pikachu lo esquivó – Contó todas tus fuerzas, usa tacleada de voltios – El tipo eléctrico comenzó a correr en dirección a Blastoise, mientras era envuelto en una gran capa de electricidad que iba por todo el cuerpo y al chocar contra el tipo agua le ocasionó un gran daño.

Arrójalo al aire – En un rápido movimiento Blastoise aprovecho la cercanía y sujeto a Pikachu para luego tirarlo como dijo su entrenador – Acabalo con hidrocañon – Lanzó una poderosa bola de agua que dio directo en Pikachu y lo mandó aun más lejos.

Cuando se estrelló contra el suelo el profesor se acercó a verlo y dio su decisión final – Pikachu ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Blastoise y por lo tanto el ganador del combate es Tierno – Anunció el profesor.

Ambos se acercaron a sus respectivos pokémon para felicitarlos por si excelente combate.

Buen trabajo Blastoise – Dijo a su amigo que iba deshaciendo su mega y luego lo devolvió a su pokébola.

Estuviste asombroso amigo, tú y los demás – Le dijo a el pokémon amarillo, este se encontraba un poco desanimado por haber perdido – No te sientas mal, recuerda que la megaevolución es muy poderosa, entregaremos más y la siguiente será tu victoria – Esto levantó nuevamente el ánimo del ratón eléctrico.

Fue una buena batalla Ash – Habló Tierno acercándose para saludar al azabache.

Así es, pero te aseguro que la siguiente será la nuestra – Respondió también saludando.

Chicos tuvieron una batalla increíble – Dijo Bonnie que llegaba junto con los demás.

Es cierto, hace mucho que no veía una batalla tan emocionante, ni siquiera de los retadores que venían a mi gimnasio – Contó Clemont.

Ash, lo estuve pensando, después de ver esta gran batalla me dieron ganas de volver a competir en la liga, y tú me inspiraste a volver a retar a los gimnasios – Las palabras de Trevor llenaron de emoción a Ash, ya que ahora tenía nuevamente un rival.

Yo también pensé en eso, quiero nuevamente pelear contigo y la liga será una gran oportunidad – Tierno era otro de los que se sumaban a la liga.

 _Veo que todos están decididos a competir, tal vez debería hacer algunas llamadas –_ Pensó el profesor Sycamore.

Dinos Ash, ¿Cuándo comenzarás tu viaje? – Preguntó Trevor.

Mañana iré hacia Ciudad Santalune a desafiar a Viola – Dijo el azabache.

¿Podemos viajar contigo hasta ahí? – Cuestionó el peli naranja.

Por supuesto, ¿Pero por qué no pelearán en el gimnasio de aquí? – Esta vez el que hacía la pregunta era Ash.

Es que queremos ir primero a nuestros hogares en Santalune, y ya ha pasado un tiempo que no vemos a nuestras familias, y queremos empezar nuestro viaje desde casa – Esta respuesta sorprendió mucho a Ash, sus dos amigos eran muy parecidos a él.

Entiendo ese sentimiento, es obvio que pueden viajar conmigo, saldremos mañana por la mañana – Dijo el azabache feliz de viajar con amigos, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Será estupendo – Se notaba la emoción en Tierno, hasta que notó algo - ¿Tú que harás Shauna? – Preguntó a su amiga.

Pues aún no lo sé – Respondió un poco avergonzada por tener toda la atención ahora.

¿Por qué no viajas con nosotros? Podrías ir con nosotros y después cuando nos separemos decidir que quieres hacer, eso te dará más tiempo para pensar - Sugirió Trevor.

Eso suena bien – Dijo Shauna – _Así podré viajar y pasar un poco más de tiempo con él_ – Pensó la chica.

Nos encontraremos en la entrada del gimnasio mañana, por ahora creo que sería buena idea irnos a descansar – Dijo Ash, luego de esto se despidieron y fueron de vuelta a casa de Clemont, mientras que el grupo de Tierno se quedaría en el laboratorio.

Ya a la noche nuestros héroes se encontraban listos para dormir, Ash y Clemont nuevamente compartían habitación y ambos ya estaban con sus pijamas y Pikachu ya se encontraba durmiendo a lado de su entrenador.

Mañana nuevamente nos separaremos – Comentó algo triste el inventor.

Así es, pero nos volveremos a ver cuando venga a retar te por la medalla, espero que estés listo para ese día – Dijo Ash.

Claro que lo estaré – Respondió Clemont.

Descansa amigo – Le dijo al rubio.

Tu también – Fue la respuesta de Clemont. Luego de varios minutos parecía que todos los de la habitación estaban durmiendo, pero resulta que cierto azabache se encontraba despierto aún pensando en la charla que tuvo hoy con su amiga Bonnie.

 _ **Flashback**_

Ash, Clemont y Bonnie estaban preparados para salir de la casa de Clemont rumbo al laboratorio.

Chicos ustedes dos adelántense si quieren, yo recordé que tengo que ver una cosa antes de ir – Dijo el rubio mayor.

Si quieres te podemos esperar, por mi no hay nin… - No consiguió terminar porque fue interrumpido por la pequeña.

Yo ya tengo ganas de ir, nos adelantaremos así que hermanote no te tardes mucho – Habló la pequeña Bonnie comenzando a ir hacia afuera, de hecho ella también podía esperar, pero quería hablar con Ash de un tema pendiente.

Está bien, pero no vayan muy rápido, o si no tendré que ir corriendo para alcanzarlos – Dijo Clemont.

Claro lo que tu quieras hermano, nos vamos – Salió por la puerta junto a Pikachu y Ash que era prácticamente arrastrado.

Mientras caminaban, Bonnie aprovechó para hablar con Ash sobre lo que tanto quería saber.

Ash, dijiste que venías para tener una revancha en la liga Kalos, pero ¿Esa es la única razón? – Cuestionó la rubia.

También quería ver a mis amigos – Respondió sin saber que se le venían más preguntas.

¿Y a alguien en especial? – Volvió a lanzar otra pregunta.

Todos mis am… amigos son… especiales – Esta vez en su respuesta había cierto nerviosismo.

Te pusiste nervioso, eso quiere decir que hay alguien aún más especial – Dijo poniendo más nervioso al azabache.

No es así – Trató de defenderse el chico.

Yo creo que sí, de hecho creo que ese alguien es cierta chica peli miel de pueblo Vaniville – Había dado en el clavo.

No se lo digas a nadie – Pidió a la pequeña, con eso había confirmado que la pequeña tenía razón.

¡Que emoción! Espero que pronto se encuentren y no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – Le dijo Bonnie – Ahora guarda silencio que ahí se acerca mi hermano – Le susurro.

Chicos ya llegué – Dijo notando como estos se habían callado de golpe – ¿De qué hablaban? – Preguntó.

Nada – Respondieron los dos mirándose cómplices para luego seguir su camino.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Solo espero que nos veamos pronto - Dijo en un susurro el azabache y luego cerrando los ojos para dormir.

 **Comentarios:**

 **Tenzalucard123** : Gracias por comentar, tendrás que esperar un poco más para el encuentro de Ash y Serena, y lo de GreninjaxDelphox te aseguro que habrá.

 **(N/A): Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y perdón nuevamente por tardar tanto, el siguiente capítulo será una historia de lo que pasó en Kanto, mientras Ash entrenaba; pero ese capítulo puede ser que tarde un poco más debido a que estoy escribiendo un one-shot. Sin más agradecerles por leer y decirles que espero sus comentarios. Gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4: El viaje a la primera prueba

**Capítulo 4: El viaje a la primera prueba**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**_

Un nuevo día en Kalos, un nuevo amanecer se asomaba en el cielo y en casa de una de las familias más reconocidas de la ciudad vemos como un entrenador azabache está preparado para comenzar su viaje por Kalos.

Ash y Pikachu, entrenador y pokémon estaban listos para ir en busca de las medallas, sólo esperaban que su amigo se despertara para poder despedirse como se debe, después de todo ellos eran huéspedes de su casa.

No esperaron mucho, pues unos minutos después su amigo inventor con quien compartía habitación estaba despertando y como primera acción del día tomó sus lentes.

Buen día – Dijo el azabache.

Buenos días – Devolvió el saludo – Veo que ya están preparados, no es muy común ver que sean los primeros en levantarse – Comentó con cierta sorpresa el inventor.

Es todo por la emoción de volver a viajar – Respondió el chico.

Bonnie y yo te acompañaremos hasta la salida de la ciudad, pero ahora tendrás que esperar un poco para prepararnos – Dijo el rubio.

Iré a la sala a esperarlos – Como había dicho el azabache fue hacía la sala y esperó alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que llegaron ambos hermanos ya listos para salir.

Bien, ya es hora de irnos – Dijo Clemont dispuesto a salir de su hogar. Antes de que salieran llegó el padre de los rubios para despedirse del entrenador oriundo de Kanto.

Los tres amigos iban hacía la entrada de la ciudad mientras hablaban de cosas triviales para pasar el tiempo. Luego de unos minutos de caminata pudieron ver a sus otros amigos los cuales acompañarían al azabache en su aventura esperándolos.

Chicos, perdón por la tardanza, estábamos hablando de camino a aquí y se nos pasó el tiempo – Comentó el azabache con cierta vergüenza por haber empezado con el pie izquierdo su viaje con sus amigos.

No hay nada de que preocuparse Ash – La primera en hablar fue Shauna quien no le dio tiempo de responder a los demás, ella estaba emocionada por el viaje junto al chico, ya había viajado sola e incluso con Trevor y Tierno, pero esta vez la emoción se encontraba en viajar con el entrenador de Pikachu y lo más curioso es que ella ni siquiera sabía el porque.

Es cierto Ash, ni siquiera tuvimos que esperar mucho – Trató de restarle importancia Trevor apoyando lo que dijo su amiga.

Así es, pero ahora que estamos todos ya podemos marchamos – Comentó Tierno con la alegría de siempre.

Estoy de acuerdo, chicos aquí nos separamos de nuevo – Dijo con cierta tristeza el azabache, le gustaría viajar con sus primeros amigos que hizo en Kalos, pero sabía que tenían sus responsabilidades.

Te vamos a extrañar, pero sé que nos volveremos a ver cuando vengas a retarme en el gimnasio, sólo espero que sea lo más pronto posible – El líder de gimnasio tipo eléctrico le dijo unas cuantas palabras de despedida a su amigo – Y ustedes, por favor cuiden bien de Ash, puede ser un poco despistado y cuídense bien ustedes – Estás palabras iban dirigidas a sus amigos que acompañaban al joven de Kanto.

Ash buena suerte en tus batallas y suerte en lo otro, voy a estar esperando tu vuelta para que me cuentes todo – Habló la pequeña Bonnie – Suerte para ustedes también chicos, nos veremos pronto – Dijo al grupo de atrás.

Está bien, muchas gracias amigos – El azabache se giró hacia el grupo de atrás – Vamos, es hora de ir hacia Ciudad Santalune – Con esta simple frase comenzó a caminar con Pikachu en su hombro sobre la ruta seguido de los tres chicos que estaban alegres por la emoción y seguridad que mostraba ese chico.

 _Mientras tanto en Pueblo Boceto_

Serena se encontraba desayunando y casi lista para partir a su nuevo viaje, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a su viejo amigo.

¿Tienes todo preparado hija? – Cuestionó Grace a Serena.

Si, no tienes que preocuparte por mi mamá – Respondió Serena.

Pasados unos minutos se escuchó el timbre del hogar y la encargada de abrir la puerta fue Grace.

Buenos días Señora Grace – Saludó desde la puerta Calem.

Buenos días, pasa, Serena se encuentra desayunando – Calem hizo caso a Grace y entró a la casa, se dirigió hacia la cocina donde seguramente se encontraba la chica pelimiel.

Buenos días Serena, ¿lista para irnos? – Consultó apenas entró por la puerta de la cocina.

Hola Calem, iré a buscar mi mochila y podemos irnos – Dijo la chica dando un último bocado a su desayuno y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Una vez arriba, Serena tomó su mochila y nuevamente fue abajo.

Nos veremos pronto mamá, espero que puedas ir a ver alguna de mis presentaciones – Dijo Serena ya en la puerta junto a Calem y su madre.

Iré a alguna hija, descuida – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa – Cuídense ambos y espero que tengan éxito – Fueron las últimas palabras de despedida de Grace. Cuando vio que su hija y el chico se habían alejado, se adentró a su hogar dispuesta a preparar una taza de café para relajarse un poco.

Mientras bebía, no encontró mejor actividad que leer el periódico y luego de unas ojeadas pudo encontrar una noticia que le llamó la atención.

 _Robo en el Palacio Cénit –_ Leyó el título – _Las autoridades afirman que luego de inspeccionar los tesoros que habían en el castillo, los ladrones no se llevaron ningún objeto de valor, se sigue investigando la posible razón por la que ingresaron al castillo –_ Terminó de leer lo más importante.

 _Esto si que es extraño_ – Fue lo primero que pensó Grace.

 _ **En la noche de ayer**_

Un aire tranquilo inundaba el Palacio Cénit, hogar de la princesa Allie, un lugar calmado y hermoso, con un jardín extenso y bien arreglado, con un castillo que era digno de la realeza. Era considerado un lugar histórico para Kalos, no es raro ver que el lugar tenía mucha seguridad, guardias por doquier que vigilaban el lugar.

Uno diría que el que intente entrar a robar está loco y que fallaría, pero no siempre las personas hacen lo más lógico, y una prueba de ello es la figura que se mueve sobre el techo.

Sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta esta figura se metió al castillo, tal vez buscaba oro, o cualquiera de los muchos tesoros que escondía ese lugar, pero lo que sea que buscara no lo estaba encontrando pues no dejaba de abrir y cerrar las puertas que probaba, siempre manteniendo el sigilo para no ser descubierta.

Hasta que por fin lo encontró, se metió a la biblioteca del castillo y cerró tras ella la puerta, al entrar vio para todos lados tratando de encontrar a la primera el libro que buscaba, pero debido a la enorme cantidad de libros que había, decidió pedir un poco de ayuda y llevándose la mano al oído comenzó a hablar.

Aquí Mable, logré hallar la biblioteca, pero necesito alguna referencia para encontrar el libro – Se escuchó una voz femenina que hablaba por el comunicador.

Buen trabajo, el libro debe llamarse "Reyes de Kalos", es uno muy antiguo y debe estar en la parte de los libros que hablan de la región – Está vez una voz masculina respondió.

Entendido – La chica al responder esto empezó de inmediato con la búsqueda, luego de unos minutos de ver algunas zonas de la biblioteca logró encontrar el tan deseado libro – Creo que lo encontré, le mandaré imágenes doctor – Dijo la chica para luego colocarse una especie de lentes, con estos sacó la foto del libro y un poco de su contenido para que pueda confirmarse que es lo que necesitan.

Ese es el que necesitamos, tráelo lo más rápido que puedas – Contestó el científico.

Iré a la base de inmediato – Tras esto colgó la llamada y escuchó unas voces que provenían de fuera de la habitación y se estaban acercando.

De prisa, las cámaras detectaron a un ladrón que entró aquí – Gritó uno de los guardias que se acercaba junto a un gran grupo acompañados de unos pocos Growlithe.

Creo que tendremos compañía – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sacando una pokébola y lanzándola al aire – Sal Weavile y usa rayo de hielo por la puerta – El pokémon apenas salió y lanzó su poderoso ataque tipo hielo congelando la puerta e impidiendo que pueda abrirse.

¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó el guardia empujando la puerta de forma inútil pues está no daba señales de abrirse.

Weavile regresa – Al meter a su pokémon nuevamente en la pokébola, fue directo a la ventana y salió del lugar por ahí. Logró escapar de los terrenos del castillo sin mucho problema, puesto que los guardias habían entrado por el alboroto que ella ocasionó.

 _ **Base secreta**_

Ya era la mañana de un nuevo día y la chica que había entrado al castillo, Mable, se encontraba ahora frente a un hombre que sostenía el libro.

Muy buen trabajo Mable – Felicitó el hombre.

Muchas gracias doctor, pero no fue nada complicado, espero que mi siguiente misión sea más divertida – Reclamó la chica.

Eso lo veremos, por ahora retírate, descansa hasta que te indiqué tu siguiente misión – Ordenó el científico misterioso.

Como sea – Respondió de mala gana dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Debo contactarlo – Dijo para si mismo el hombre. Caminó hacia una enorme pantalla y luego de ingresar unos números, esperó paciente hasta que la imagen de un hombre apareció en la pantalla.

¿Qué quieres Xerosic? – Cuestionó un poco irritado el hombre al científico misterioso el cual resultó ser el mismísimo doctor Xerosic, ex científico del malvado equipo Flare.

¿Ni siquiera un hola a tu nuevo socio? – Preguntó burlonamente, pero al notar la cara de pocos amigos del hombre optó por ponerse serio e ir directamente al punto se su llamada – Sólo quería informarte que ya tengo en mi poder el libro del que te hablé, con esto sabremos todo lo referente al arma – Contó Xerosic mostrando el libro.

Al ver esto el misterioso hombre mostró una sonrisa complacida – Esas son buenas noticias – Dijo el hombre.

Así es, pero no sólo por eso te llamo, quería saber si mandaste a los hombres que prometiste Giovanni – Con esto el científico reveló la identidad del hombre misterioso quien resultó ser el jefe del equipo Rocket.

No te preocupes, mandé a un equipo a que vigile al chico, ellos ya lo conocen así que no les será muy complicado, lo último que me informaron es que se estaba yendo a Kalos, así que debemos tener cuidado – Dijo Giovanni mientras acariciaba a su Persian que se había colocado recientemente a su lado.

¿Y el otro? – Volvió a cuestionar el científico.

Envíe a un mejor equipo para que lo tenga vigilado, según su último reporte, el chico no tiene intenciones de moverse de su gimnasio - Respondió el líder de la temible organización.

Es algo bueno después de todo, pero debemos cuidarnos más ahora que está de regreso a Kalos – Dijo el científico.

Ese será tu trabajo, yo lo seguiré vigilando, por ahora creo que es todo, asegúrate de mantenerme informado – Con estas últimas palabras colgó la video llamada.

Espero que con esta alianza se puedan cumplir nuestros planes – Volvió a hablar consigo mismo.

 _ **Varios meses atrás en Kanto**_

En medio de las montañas, bien oculta se encuentra la base del equipo Rocket, una organización malvada que roba pokémon para luego venderlos al mejor comprador. Una organización tan temible que alguien pensaría dos veces antes de meterse en su camino.

Pero este no era el caso, pues varios soldados se encontraban corriendo tratando de defender su base que estaba siendo invadida por un grupo no muy grande de personas. Estas personas iban avanzando sin muchos problemas, dejando atrás a varios soldados que creían poder detenerlos, pero terminaban siendo humillados.

Hasta que por fin llegaron a su objetivo, la oficina donde se encontraba el líder de la organización y sin previo aviso ingresaron a esta. Dentro de la misma se encontraba Giovanni con una actitud tranquila a pesar del alboroto que se había hecho afuera y a lado de este su fuel Persian.

¿Qué se les ofrece? – Preguntó sin dejar su actitud tranquila.

Venimos a negociar con usted, queremos formar una alianza – Contestó un hombre de pelo rojo, llevaba un uniforme del mismo color de su cabello unas gafas.

Continúen – Dijo simplemente Giovanni, que lucía levemente interesado en la propuesta.

El doctor Xerosic prosiguió a contarle sus planes y el porque necesitaba de la ayuda del equipo Rocket, al terminar sólo quedó una duda para el temible líder.

¿Qué ganaré yo? – Cuestionó dudoso por la propuesta.

Te dejaré la mitad de todo lo que obtengamos, riquezas, poder, todo – Respondió el científico.

Creo que tenemos un trato – Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el científico.

Me alegra mucho, viniendo desde tan lejos esperaba oír una respuesta positiva – Aceptó el saludo – Pero hay algunos factores que pueden impedir el éxito de la misión – Soltó una carpeta sobre el escritorio.

Haré que dos de mis equipos vigilen a cada uno – Comentó luego de ver el contenido de la carpeta.

Espero que no sean igual de inútiles como esos que derrotamos ahí fuera – Un comentario que no cayó muy bien al líder – Por ahora nosotros nos retiramos, pero vamos a estar en contacto – Dijo Xerosic mientras se retiraba del lugar seguido de su grupo.

Está puede ser una alianza muy interesante – Dijo más para si mismo Giovanni.

 _ **De vuelta a la actualidad**_

Nuevamente en Kalos observamos a Ash y sus amigos tomando un breve descanso, habían estado caminando toda la mañana y ahora tomaban un breve descanso para poder comer.

No tenía idea de que cocinabas Shauna – Comentó Ash que ayudaba a poner la mesa junto a Tierno.

Creo que nunca te lo llegué a comentar, para ser artista tuve la necesidad de aprender a cocinar pokélitos, y una vez que aprendí se me pegó el gusto por la cocina y con el pasar del tiempo se volvió un pasatiempo divertido en el cual soy buena – Respondió Shauna – No quiero decir que soy la mejor cocinera ni nada de eso es sólo… bueno yo… - Trataba corregirse pero no lograba terminar su oración.

Lo entiendo, sé que estará delicioso – Trató de calmar la Ash al notar que su amiga comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

¿Creen que esta ya es suficiente madera? – Preguntó al grupo Trevor trayendo consigo varios trozos de madera que usarían como leña.

Si es suficiente – Respondió Shauna – Muchas gracias Trevor – Agradeció ayudándole a colocar la leña en el fuego.

¿Encontraste algún pokémon interesante al cual fotografiar? – Cuestionó Tierno acercándose con Ash.

Encontré unos pocos – Simplemente dijo Trevor - ¿Qué te parece una batalla de práctica contra mi Ash? – Preguntó entusiasmado de tener otra batalla con el azabache.

Suena estupendo, va a ser genial pelear nuevamente contra ti, que te parece si… - Respondía el azabache hasta que fue interrumpido por la única chica del grupo.

No pelearan hasta después de la comida, ahora vayan a sentarse mientras esperan – Ordenó Shauna como si de una madre regañando a sus hijos se tratase. Los tres un poco desilusionados de no poder combatir en ese mismo momento hicieron caso a la chica para evitar que los vuelva a regañar.

Luego de algunos minutos se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa disfrutando de la comida – Esto está delicioso Shauna, no has perdido tu talento – Halagó Tierno.

Tiene razón, está muy rico – Dijo Trevor.

Muchas gracias chicos – Dijo contenta de que a sus amigos les haya gustado, pero ahora venia la opinión que más esperaba - ¿Qué te pareció Ash? – Preguntó impaciente por la respuesta.

Shauna… - Dijo dándole cierto temor a la chica – Esto de verdad está delicioso – Contestó con una enorme sonrisa para después continuar devorando su comida.

Esto alegró mucho a la castaña, ese chico al cual veía de manera cada vez más especial creía que su comida era deliciosa _– Al corazón de un hombre se llega a través de su estómago –_ Esa frase que le había dicho su madre le llegó a la cabeza, haciendo que se sonroje un poco. Ignoró momentáneamente sus pensamientos para centrarse en su comida.

Luego de terminar con la comida y lavar todos los cubiertos que utilizaron se dispusieron a tener un combate de entrenamiento. Pro una lado Ash y por el otro Trevor, en medio de ambos se encontraba Tierno que haría de árbitro y como espectadora Shauna.

Está será una batalla uno contra uno, el pokémon que quede de pie ganará el combate – Dijo Tierno – Saquen a sus pokémon – Gritó el joven.

Sal Aerodactyl – De la pokéball lanzada al aire salió un pokémon prehistórico, de color morado y con grandes alas que le permitían desplazarse por el aire.

 _No usará a su Charizard –_ Muy bien, sal Noivern – Dijo Ash sacando a su pokémon dragón.

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**_

En ciudad Lumiose dos jóvenes estaban corriendo con destino hacia el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore.

Estamos cerca Calem – Anunció la chica pelimiel a su amigo – ¿Ya tienes idea de a qué pokémon elegir? – Consultó Serena.

Así es, lo pensé mucho últimamente – Respondió Calem.

¿No piensas contarme? – Cuestionó la chica.

Lo sabrás en poco tiempo – Se limitó a responder Calem siguiendo el camino hasta que lograron llegar.

Es aquí – Dijo Serena cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta del laboratorio.

Por fin tendré mi primer pokémon – Comentó emocionado mientras tocaba la puerta del lugar.

Esperaron no más de dos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a la asistente del profesor Sycamore.

Eres tú Serena y veo que vienes con un amigo, por favor pasa – Dijo Sophie invitándolos a pasar.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo Sophie, muchas gracias – Respondió la chica pelimiel.

¿Y tú eres? – Preguntó Sophie dirigiéndose a Calem.

Soy Calem y vengo por mi primer pokémon – Fue la respuesta del chico.

Mucho gusto – Dijo la asistente – Iré a traer al profesor y a los pokémon para que puedas hacer tu elección – Comentó retirándose por una de las puertas.

Luego de unos minutos llegó el profesor acompañado de Sophie quien traía un carrito con tres pokémon encima.

Serena, es un gusto volver a verte – Dijo el profesor.

Yo también me alegro de verlo de nuevo – Contestó cortésmente la chica – Este es mi amigo Calem – Dijo señalando al chico a lado suyo.

Es un placer, soy el profesor Sycamore y me comentaron que vienes por tu primer pokémon – Saludó el profesor.

El gusto es mío profesor y así es, vengo por mi primer pokémon - Contestó el pelinegro.

Está bien, estos son los tres iniciales de Kalos – Dijo tomando las tres pokébolas y lanzandola para sacar a los pokémon – Froakie, el inicial del tipo agua – Señalando a una rana color celeste – Chespin, el inicial tipo planta – Ahora apuntando hacia un erizo con la cabeza de color verde – Y por último Fennekin, el inicial tipo fuego – Una pequeña zorra de color amarillo.

Los tres se ven muy bien, pero ya tenía tomada mi decisión – Dijo mirando al tipo planta – Tu y yo venceremos a todos amigo – Esto lo dijo con ciertos aires de presumido, extendiendo la mano hacia Chespin.

Ches, ches – Respondió el pokémon alegre de ser el elegido.

Buena decisión, este es la pokébola de Chespin y estás son para que atrapes más pokémon – Dijo entregándole 6 pokébolas – Y esto es tu propia pokédex.

Es increíble, muchas gracias profesor – Agradeció Calem.

No hay de que – Respondió Sycamore - ¿Pelearás en los gimnasios no es así? – Cuestionó.

Si, esa es mi idea – Dijo el chico.

¿Y ya sabes a cual ir primero? – Volvió a preguntar el profesor.

Aún no – Respondió Calem.

Deberías probar el gimnasio de ciudad Santalune, ya que el de Lumiose es muy complicado para alguien que acaba de empezar su viaje – Comentó el científico – Pero igual debes esforzarte mucho si quieres ganar en Santalune – Recalcó.

Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que ganaré en cada gimnasio – Dijo Calem queriendo presumir.

No te confíes tanto chico – Aconsejó el profesor – Por cierto, si irán a Santalune creo que querrán ir lo más rápido posible, sobre todo tu, Serena – Dijo.

¿A qué se refiere? – Cuestionó curiosa Serena.

Veo que no estás enterada, tus amigos Shauna, Trevor y Tierno están viajando hacia ahí en este instante y van acompañados de alguien muy especial – Contó el profesor.

¿De quién? – La curiosidad hacia que vaya perdiendo la paciencia.

Ash – Fue la simple respuesta del profesor. Esto dejó en shock a Serena,

¿Quiere decir que Ash se encuentra aquí, en Kalos? – Cuestionó incrédula la performer.

Así mismo, ahora se encuentra camino a Santalune para desafiar a Viola y reunir las medallas nuevamente – Dijo el profesor.

Tal vez si me apresuro pueda alcanzarlos – Dijo más para si misma que para los demás, ganándose diferentes miradas por parte de los presentes; un par de sonrisas por parte del profesor y Sophie, pero una mirada de disgusto por parte de Calem.

 _El tono que usa Serena al hablar de ese chico no me inspira confianza, suena a que le tiene mucho aprecio –_ Pensó el chico pelinegro.

Calem, tenemos que irnos ya – Anunció la chica a Calem sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Fue un gusto volver a verlo profesor y si puede mándele mis saludos a Clemont y Bonnie, dígales que no pude ir a visitarlos por favor – Pidió al profesor.

No te preocupes Serena, espero que puedan encontrarlos – Dijo el profesor – Y buena suerte muchacho, los gimnasios son fuertes así que no te confíes - Aconsejó nuevamente.

Gracias profesor – Fueron las simples palabras del chico antes de irse por la puerta junto a Serena.

Espero que Serena logré alcanzar a Ash, me agradan juntos – Confesó la asistente del profesor.

Si a mi también, pero tal parece que hay una persona que no le agrada mucho esa idea – Dijo Sycamore mirando hacia la puerta con cierto grado de preocupación.

 _ **De vuelta con Ash y su grupo**_

La batalla entre Trevor y Ash ya había concluido con una victoria para el azabache y ya habían reanudado su camino hacia Ciudad Santalune.

No creo que lleguemos para antes del anochecer, así que una vez que empiece a ponerse el sol nos quedaremos en un lugar para acampar – Dijo Trevor quien era el guía.

¿Crees que llegaremos mañana antes del mediodía? - Cuestionó Tierno.

Aún no lo sé – Contestó Trevor.

Eso es lo menos, mañana ya podremos pelear nuevamente contra Viola – Dijo emocionado el azabache con su Pikachu en el hombro.

¿Qué te parece si al llegar primero vamos a nuestras casas? Veremos a nuestras familias y de tarde iremos al gimnasio para así ver tu combate – Sugirió Tierno.

Está bien – Contestó Ash.

De lo que el grupo no sé daba cuenta es que dos personas y un pokémon los estaban siguiendo desde que salieron de ciudad Lumiose. Jessie, James y Meowth, miembros del equipo Rocket eran los designados por Giovanni para seguir a Ash por Kalos como lo hicieron tiempo atrás.

Tal parece que aún no sé dieron cuenta de que los seguimos – Comentó James, un hombre de cabello azul.

Eso es obvio, lo hemos estado siguiendo con gran sigilo – Respondió Jessie, una chica con cabello rosa.

¿No creen que debemos atacarlos ahora que están desprevenidos? – Consultó James.

La misión que nos asignó el jefe especificaba que sólo debíamos vigilarlo y no podemos defraudado – Dijo un pokémon parlante, el Meowth del equipo Rocket.

Es cierto, pero hacer esto es aburrido, tal vez en algún momento lo ataquemos – Decidió la chica del grupo.

Está bien, ustedes ganan – Accedió finalmente el pokémon.

 _ **Afueras de Ciudad Lumiose**_

Muy bien, démonos prisa para llegar rápido a Ciudad Santalune – Dijo Serena.

Ya que… - Contestó Calem siguiendo a la chica.

" _ **¿Qué es lo que planea el equipo Flare junto al equipo Rocket? ¿Logrará Ash ganar nuevamente en el gimnasio Santalune? ¿Podrán Serena y Ash reencontrarse? Todas estas preguntas tendrán sus respuestas en los siguientes capítulos pero por ahora.."**_

 _ **Continuará**_

 **(N/A): Perdón por tardar tanto en continuar con la historia, pero debido a mis exámenes no pude escribir Y luego cuando terminaron las pruebas me agarró un bloqueo de ideas y no supe que escribir en mucho tiempo, de hecho este capítulo no es de los mejores pero es lo que conseguí hasta ahora. Gracias a los que comentaron y les mandó un saludo, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**


	5. Chapter 5: Una fotografía de reencuentro

**Capítulo 5: Una fotografía de reencuentro**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**_

A pocas horas del anochecer en Kalos, Ash y sus amigos continúan su camino hacia Ciudad Santalune, donde Ash, Tierno y Trevor tendrían su batalla de gimnasio por su primera medalla.

¿Cuánto falta Trevor? – Preguntó un agotado Tierno a su amigo peli-naranja.

Aún falta para llegar – Respondió el chico – De hecho creo que por hoy tendremos que acampar – Continuó diciendo Trevor.

Entonces será mejor descansar y comenzar a preparar todo para la noche – Dijo Tierno dando un suspiro de alivio. El descanso no había durado demasiado pues una especie de mano mecánica había salido de entre los árboles y tomó a Pikachu. Los cuatro jóvenes giraron para ver un globo con forma de Meowth elevándose hacia el cielo junto a Pikachu que fue guardado en una caja de cristal.

Prepárense para los problemas, nuestro segundo nombre – Se escuchó una voz femenina desde el globo.

Y más vale que teman, pero no se asombren – Esta vez se escuchaba una voz masculina.

Para proteger al mundo de la devastación...

Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación...

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor…

Y extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas…

Jessie – Una mujer de cabello color magenta se dejaba ver ante Ash y sus amigos vestida con una camisa blanca con el logo de una R, por debajo una camiseta corta de color negro que deja su ombligo al aire, una minifalda, botas y guantes negros y aretes redondos de color verde.

Y James – A lado de la mujer, un hombre de cabello azul con una camisa con el mismo logo de una R, una camiseta por debajo de color negro, un pantalón largo, botas y guantes negros, sujetaba una rosa mientras decía su lema característico.

El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz…

Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar…

¡Meowth!¡Así es!

¡Wobbuffet!

Equipo Rocket – Dijo Ash observando a las personas que se encontraban en el globo y tenían a su Pikachu.

No puedo creer que esos tipos aún te sigan – Soltó Tierno tomando una de sus pokéballs.

Les daremos una lección - Dijo Trevor listo para sacar a su Aerodactyl.

Tú no te preocupes Ash, te ayudaremos a recuperar a Pikachu – Aseguró Shauna tomando la pokéball de su Ivysaur.

Les agradezco chicos, vamos con fuerza – Dijo Ash dando unos pasos hacia el frente y lanzando una pokéball al aire – Sal Talonflame – Gritó el chico de la gorra roja sacando a su pokémon fuego/volador – Carga de fuego contra el globo – Ordenó Ash a su pokémon.

Este fue directo hacían la parte que se veía como Meowth y envuelto en una impresionante capa de llamas atravesó el globo haciendo que caiga y sin que los integrantes del equipo Rocket tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar. El globo se había estrellado fuertemente contra el suelo y equipo Rocket se levantaba un poco adolorido.

¿Crees que eso es suficiente? – Desafío Jessie – Sal Gourgeist – Y de la pokébola salió el tipo fantasma/planta.

Yo también voy, sal Inkay – James sacaba a su pokémon tipo siniestro/psíquico.

Entonces igualemos las cosas, sal Aero… - Decía Trevor pero fue interrumpido por su compañera.

Espera Trevor, deja que yo luche con Ash, por favor – Pidió la única chica del grupo.

Está bien, si tu quieres – Aceptó el chico peli naranja guardando la pokéball de su pokémon pre-histórico.

Gracias, y ahora, sal Ivysaur – Gritó la chica lanzando la pokéball del tipo planta/veneno – Utiliza bola de energía con Inkay – Ordenó la chica haciendo que el inicial de Kanto dispare una bola de color verde dirigida al pokémon de James.

Utiliza psicorrayo – Inkay contraataco con un rayo azul que al chocar con la bola de energía de Ivysaur logró detenerla.

Talonflame, ala de acero contra Gourgeist – El ave de fuego fue directo hacia el tipo fantasma y logró un fuerte golpe.

Gourgeist, resiste y utiliza pulso umbrío – Lanzó su ataque directo al tipo fuego.

Responde con lanzallamas- Talonflame abrió su pico y de ahí salió un potente lanzallamas que logró detener el ataque del tipo fantasma.

Ahora Inkay, usa picotazo – Ordenó James a su pokémon el cuál dio un golpe efectivo contra el Ivysaur de Shauna.

Talonflame ayuda a Ivysaur, usa carga de fuego contra Inkay – Nuevamente envuelto en llamas fue está vez hacia Inkay el cuál recibió el golpe de lleno.

No deberías distraerte torpe, Gourgeist usa bola sombra – De la boca del pokémon fantasma se formó una bola negra que fue hacia Talonflame logrando herirlo levemente.

Resiste Talonflame, usa carga de fuego de nuevo – Dijo Ash pero Talonflame está vez fue hacia Gourgeist y con la velocidad aumentada logró un golpe efectivo.

Picotazo contra el pokémon de la mocosa – Ahora James volvía a atacar con una Inkay nuevamente listo después de recibir el ataque del tipo fuego.

Ivysaur detenlo con látigo cepa – Dijo Shauna a su pokémon quien cumplió sin dudar y atrapó a Inkay – Ahora somnífero - Del bulto de Ivysaur salió un polvo verde que durmió a Inkay en segundos.

Esto es malo – Habló James al ver a su pokémon dormido como un tronco.

Ya lo creo – Estuvo de acuerdo Jessie viendo a su pokémon en pésimas condiciones por el último ataque.

Talonflame, as aéreo contra la caja donde está Pikachu – Ordenó Ash y Talonflame fue rápido con dirección a la caja que tenía Meowth quebrándola y liberando a Pikachu.

Rápido hagan algo que se nos escapa de nuevo – Dijo Meowth.

Ivysaur lanza a Inkay hacia Gourgeist - El tipo planta soltó al pokémon psíquico y este impacto con el tipo fantasma yendo ambos hacia sus entrenadores – Terminemos con bola de energía.

Talonflame lanzallamas y Pikachu atactrueno – Gritó Ash y sus dos pokémon dieron el ataque final que junto con la bola de energía impactó en el equipo Rocket generando una explosión que los mandó a volar.

¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! – Gritaron los tres juntos desapareciendo de la vista de los viajeros.

Esos nunca aprenden – Dijo Ash con algo de cansancio por haber tenido que lidiar nuevamente con el equipo Rocket.

Ni que lo digas, aún no puedo creer que te sigan persiguiendo – Dijo Tierno.

Bueno, ahora hay que prepararnos para acampar – Recordó Ash volviendo al tema que estaba presente antes de la interrupción del equipo Rocket.

Es cierto – Dijo Trevor - ¿Por qué no empezamos armando nuestras tiendas y luego nos dividimos las tareas para preparar la comida? – Preguntó el peli naranja.

Todos aceptaron la idea y comenzaron con sus respectivas tiendas. Al haber terminado la división fue la siguiente: Trevor y Shauna se encargarían de hacer la comida mientras que Ash y Tierno se encargarían de la madera y de prender el fuego.

 _ **En otra parte de Kalos**_

Serena y Calem seguían caminando rumbo a Ciudad Santalune con el objetivo claro de la peli miel de encontrarse con Ash nuevamente. En cambio Calem, no se encontraba muy cómodo con lo ansiosa que se veía su amiga por ver a ese chico.

 _Ash… Ash… ¿De dónde me suena ese nombre?_ – Pensó el chico – Serena ya está oscureciendo, ¿porque no descansamos por hoy? – Preguntó el peli negro.

Pero debemos llegar a Ciudad Santalune cuanto antes - Protestó la chica con ganas de continuar el camino.

Pero si no descansamos no llegaremos a la ciudad, nos desmayaremos en medio del camino – Contraatacó Calem.

Pero… - Quería seguir la peli miel aunque no encontraba argumentos válidos.

Mira, la ciudad no se moverá de ahí – Dijo el chico aunque sabía la razón por la cual la chica estaba tan ansiosa – Y nosotros necesitamos algo de comer y un lugar donde dormir así que lo mejor ser a montar el campamento aquí y pasar la noche – El entrenador decía con firmeza para demostrar que no iba a ceder sin importar los reclamos de su amiga.

Ante esto, Serena no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y fijándose en su pokénav se dio cuenta de donde estaban exactamente – Está bien Calem tu ganas, pero seguiremos un poco más hasta llegar a un centro pokémon que hay aquí cerca – Cedió Serena.

Por mi está bien – Aceptó el chico.

De esa forma ambos continuaron hasta llegar al centro pokémon como dijo Serena, quien aún estaba ansiosa , sólo que ahora el tema era que llegue el día siguiente para poder continuar el camino.

 _ **De vuelta con Ash y su grupo**_

La cena había transcurrido rápido y sin interrupciones como las del equipo Rocket y ahora todos se encontraban listos para ir a sus respectivas tiendas.

Si mantenemos el ritmo hoy, llegaremos mañana en la hora del almuerzo – Dijo Trevor después de volver a revisar su mapa.

Ya quiero ver que tanto a mejorado Viola – Comentó Ash emocionado por su batalla.

Tienes razón, aún recuerdo mi batalla contra ella, esos pokémon tipo bicho si que eran fuertes – Añadió Tierno.

Pero nosotros también hemos mejorado y estaremos listos para lo que venga – Animó Ash.

Es cierto, ella también se llevará una gran sorpresa – Soltó también animado el fotógrafo del grupo.

¿Qué les parece si hacemos batallas de práctica? – Una sugerencia de Tierno que fue bien vista por los otros dos chicos. Los tres ya estaban listos para una batalla de práctica y cuando iban a sacar a sus pokémon fueron interrumpidos por la única chica del grupo.

Alto ahí ustedes tres – Ordenó Shauna – Ya es bastante tarde y si no van a dormir mañana estarán cansados y tardaremos más en llegar a la ciudad – Dijo la chica.

Pero… - Trataron de protestar los tres pero Shauna no les dio tiempo.

Pero nada, ahora directo a sus tiendas de acampar – Volvió a ordenar la chica con más autoridad que antes logrando que los tres vayan a sus respectivas tiendas con la cabeza baja algo decepcionados – Cielos, a veces parece que soy la única madura del grupo - Se dijo para si misma la castaña.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

¿Aún nos falta mucho por llegar Serena? – Cuestionó el peli negro.

Por lo que puedo ver en el pokénav no nos falta demasiado, lo más probable es que lleguemos por la tarde a la ciudad – Respondió la chica.

Por fin tendré mi primera batalla de gimnasio – Comentaba con emoción el chico.

Es cierto, y ahora que lo pienso no te he visto entrenar ni una sola vez – Dijo Serena.

Pues porque no lo necesito – Respondió un Calem bastante confiado.

Te estás confiando demasiado – Reprendió Serena – Viola es una líder muy fuerte, tiene pokémon tipo bicho poderosos y tu apenas tienes uno y ni siquiera tuviste un entrenamiento con él – Para este momento Serena de había detenido para que su compañero pueda ver que ella hablaba en serio.

De acuerdo, atraparé un nuevo pokémon si con eso estás más tranquila – Aceptó finalmente el chico – Y eso nos servirá de entrenamiento antes del combate – Concluyó Calem.

Bien, busquemos un pokémon para ti – Dijo la chica empezando a ver a su alrededor pero sólo veía árboles a su alrededor.

Mira ahí Serena – Soltó el chico apuntando con dirección a uno de los árboles del lugar, pues en la rama de este se podía ver a un Pidgey – Ahí está mi primera captura – Dijo Calem tomando la pokéball de Chespin.

Buena suerte - Serena decidió alejarse un poco para darle más espacio a su amigo para la batalla.

Sal Chespin – El peli negro arrojó la pokéball y de esta salió su inicial tipo planta – Golpea al Pidgey con látigo cepa – Ordenó Calem y su Chespin extendió sus ramas para golpear dos veces al Pidgey consiguiendo que caiga sala rama.

Pero antes de tocar el suelo el tipo volador se recuperó y se elevó al cielo para realizar su ataque de ráfaga de aire causando un daño importante en Chespin al ser un ataque efectivo.

Chespin, levántate y usa gruñido – Chespin hizo caso a su entrenador y consiguió bajar un poco el ataque de su enemigo – Ahora usa tacleada – El tipo planta se dirigió directo a su rival quien también usó su ataque de tacleada y ambos pokémon chocaron causando daño mutuo.

El Pidgey salvaje volvió a elevarse y está vez cargo su ataque ala.

Chespin no dejes que te golpee, usa látigo cepa y sujeta sus alas – Gritó el chico consiguiendo atrapar con las ramas al Pidgey – Ahora golpéalo contra el suelo – Pidió el entrenador, el Pidgey recibió un fuerte golpe contra el suelo – Aprovecha y termina con rodada – Ordenó Calem logrando que Chespin acertara con un ataque efectivo.

 _Es mi oportunidad –_ Pensó el chico y tomó una de las pokéball que el profesor le había entregado, la lanzó y después de que esta se agite tres veces con el Pidgey adentro, se escuchó el sonido de captura – Muy bien, atrapé a mi primer pokémon – Festejó Calem tomando la pokéball de su nuevo Pidgey.

Muy buen trabajo Calem y tu también Chespin – Felicitó Serena al dúo.

Gracias Serena, ahora podemos continuar con nuestro viaje – Dijo Calem a lo que la peli miel estuvo de acuerdo y así ambos continuaron su camino a Ciudad Santalune.

 _ **Horas después con Ash y su grupo**_

Ash, Shauna, Tierno y Trevor después de mucho caminar habían llegado a su destino, Ciudad Santalune y ahora estaban acordando que hacer antes de ir al gimnasio.

Tierno y yo iremos a nuestras casas como te dijimos ayer – Anunció el joven de cabellos naranja.

Así es, estamos ansiosos por ver a nuestras familias – Agregó feliz el bailarín- ¿Tú que harás mientras Ash? – Preguntó el chico pues ellos querían también ir todos juntos al gimnasio.

La verdad aún no lo sé – Contestó el chico con el Pikachu en el hombro.

¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa a comer? – La invitación fue hecha por una sonriente Shauna.

¿Segura que no será una molestia? – Preguntó el azabache.

Por supuesto que no, a mi mamá le encanta tener visitas – Contó la chica para convencer a Ash.

Si tu lo dices entonces me encantaría ir – Respondió el azabache regalando una de sus sonrisas características.

Está decidido, entonces nos encontraremos en la fuente en medio de la ciudad a las 3, ¿les parece bien? – Cuestionó Trevor.

Por mi bien, nos vemos chicos – Contestó Tierno comenzando a ir en dirección a su casa.

Yo también ya me voy, no llegue tarde ustedes dos – Dijo el peli naranja tan bien yendo hacia su hogar.

Entonces nosotros también debemos irnos ya – La castaña sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de Ash y empezó a guiarlo por la ciudad hasta su casa.

 _ **Casa de Shauna**_

Ya quiero ver la cara de mi esposo cuando le diga que un finalista de la Liga Kalos estuvo en nuestra casa – Comentó una señora de cabello castaño que se encontraba sentada comiendo con Ash y Shauna.

Es cierto Ash no te lo conté, mi papá es fanático de los combates pokémon y cuando vio tu pelea en la Liga quedó fascinado – Dijo Shauna mientras probaba otro bocado de su almuerzo.

¿Es en serio? – Cuestionó el azabache incrédulo.

Así es, de hecho el año pasado luego de la final no dejó de quejarse de que fue una final aburrida compara con la tuya – Contestó la madre de la castaña – De hecho creo que hasta ya se hizo tu fan – Agregó la señora logrando que el entrenador de Pikachu se sienta algo avergonzado.

Pues me gustaría conocerlo – Y es así como la conversación entre los tres seguía y entre temas diferentes la hora de encontrarse con los demás había llegado

Gracias por la comida mamá, ya es hora de irnos -

Muchas gracias Señora – Dijo el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando quieras Ash, siempre serás bienvenido. De hecho, si quieres puedes cenar hoy aquí así conoces a mi esposo, claro si es que se quedan aún por la ciudad –

Gracias por la invitación, creo que si nos quedaremos – Respondió el chico.

Bien, ya nos vamos, adiós mamá- Se despidió la castaña dándole un abrazo a su madre.

Adiós hija, no pierdas la oportunidad que es muy apuesto – Esto último lo susurró cuando abrazó a su hija.

Shauna se separó del abrazo con la cara bastante roja y con una mirada de molestia dirigida a su madre, quien sólo reía por esto dejando confundido al entrenador de Pikachu.

¿De qué me perdí? – Preguntó el azabache a la chica ya cuando se habían alejado un poco de la casa.

Nada, nada. Dime, ¿qué te pareció la comida de mi mamá? – La chica quiso cambiar de tema lo más rápido que podía.

Era deliciosa, comimos muy bien, ¿no es así Pikachu? –

Pika, Pi – Asintió el roedor eléctrico.

Entonces ambos están con toda la energía para su batalla, démonos prisa para llegar con los chicos –

 _ **Minutos después en la fuente**_

¿Cuándo llegarán? Estoy ansioso por mi batalla –

Calma Tierno, seguro no tardarán –

Tienes razón Trevor –

Mira ahí vienen –

Hola chicos, ¿listos para su batalla? – Cuestionó la chica.

Por supuesto – Respondieron ambos chicos con determinación - ¿ Qué hay de ti Ash? – Preguntó Trevor.

Claro que estamos listos – Respondió con la misma determinación que los otros dos - ¿Verdad amigo? –

Pika –

Entonces vayamos al gimnasio – Dijo Shauna comenzando a dirigirse hacia el lugar siendo seguida por los tres chicos.

 _ **Gimnasio Santalune minutos después**_

El grupo ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del gimnasio y antes de entrar fueron recibidos por una chica rubia y vestía ropa negra parecida a un uniforme de escuela – Sean bienvenidos al gimnasio Santalune, mi nombre es Leticia, ¿todos bien a retar a la líder Viola? –

Mucho gusto, soy Ash, nosotros tres venimos a desafiarla – Señalando a Trevor y Tierno.

Yo soy Tierno –

Y yo Shauna

Mi nombre es Trevor, mucho gusto –

El gusto es mío chicos - Respondió cordialmente la chica – Pasen por aquí, los llevaré con Viola – Dijo la chica entrando al gimnasio seguida de los demás y guiándolos a través del museo donde Viola expone sus fotos.

Dime, ¿qué haces aquí Leticia? –

Vengo a aprender fotografía con Viola; y hablando de fotografía… -

¡Click! – El sonido de una cámara y la luz del flash invadió a el grupo que luego se dio cuenta de quien era.

Está foto es perfecta – Comentó la mismísima líder de gimnasio observando su cámara – Es un gusto verlos de nuevo chicos – Dijo la rubia a los tres muchachos - ¿Quién eres tú? - Cuestionó con una sonrisa amigable dirigiéndose a Shauna.

Cierto, mi nombre es Shauna, es un gusto conocerte Viola – Contestó de forma educada la castaña.

El placer es mío –

Líder Viola, ellos tres vienen a desafiarte, y por lo que veo no es la primera vez –

Así que los tres quieren volver a competir en la Liga Kalos, me alegro por eso, pero ya que los conozco y se que tienen experiencia en batalla está vez iré con más fuerza, díganme, ¿quien será el primero? –

La mirada de los tres estaba puesta en Viola, sabían que se había hecho más fuerte y entendían que está batalla sería aún mucho más complicada que la última vez que enfrentaron a la Líder tipo bicho.

 **(N/A):** **Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que hayan pasado bien está época de fiestas y les deseo un 2019 de muchos éxitos.**

 **Por fin un capítulo nuevo de esta historia que aún tengo esperanzas de que sea una historia larga y tal vez la que represente a mi cuenta. Este capítulo 5 sigue sin ser de los mejores, pues aún estoy buscando una forma de escribir para que luego la lectura sea más cómoda, por eso el cambio casi al final de la historia, debido a que me di cuenta de que era algo pesado leer todo el tiempo frases como: "Pensó Ash", "Dijo Shauna", "Habló…", y así.**

 **También contarles que este año trataré de actualizar más seguido, buscaré tiempo para escribir más seguido aunque tengo el ingreso a la universidad de por medio.**

 **Como proyecto a futuro y como no pude traerles ningún especial de Navidad y ni siquiera de año nuevo, empezaré a preparar una historia para el especial de San Valentín, para recordar que fue el primer especial que hice. La historia aún no la decido, puede ser de esta pareja de pokémon, de NaMi, mi pareja favorita de Fairy Tail o de una nueva que lo sabrán si es que decido por ellos.**

 **Por ultimo, espero sus comentarios para ayudarme a mejorar la historia, a todos, gracias por leer! Y de nuevo feliz año nuevo!**


End file.
